Through Time
by xXDia-RoseXx
Summary: Ace and Sabo looking for Luffy wander into a cave and end up 12 years into the future. Through the craziness they meet their Little brother now 12 years older than them. What are two kids suppose to do when their Older-Little Brother looks at them sadly but smiles at them with glee? They try and make him happy again that's what!
1. Mystery Caves Through Time

" **I find the whole time travel question very unsettling if you take it to its logical extension. I think it might eventually be possible, but then what happens?"-** **William Shatner**

"We're lost." Sabo said behind Ace, he was holding his pipe protectively in front of him just in case of anything.

"We're not lost." Ace hissed but also held his pipe up just in case something happened.

"Are you sure Luffy ran into this stupid cave?" Sabo asked for what may have been the one hundredth time.

"I saw him run in this direction and I'm pretty sure I saw him come in here." Ace scowled but was starting to feel unsure about the situation all together.

"You're pretty sure or you know?" Sabo asked rolling his eyes knowing Ace was starting to feel anxious on how deep this cave was.

"We've lived on this island our whole lives and never once come across this cave!" Ace said to his brother who had already thought about that.

"It can't have just magically appeared Ace." He tried to reason but his mind was telling him that it just might have. Sabo had studied hard about everything this world might have to offer just in case they ever needed the extra information but this was bazar even with all that.

"Then please explain why we've been traveling for what –forever and a half and still haven't seen an exit?!" Ace said annoyed and Sabo sighed.

"Not all caves have an exit Ace why don't we turn back and wait for Luffy back at the tree house?" Sabo finally asked causing Ace to stop dead in his tracks.

"I wish it were as simple as that." He whispered to himself turning around he pointed to the way they had come from.

"But…That's impossible!" Sabo screeched and frantically began to kick at the wall blocking their path to go back.

"We just came from that way…Right?" Ace asked hoping Sabo, the rational brother, had an answer for whatever the heck was happening.

"Yes we did! I have no idea what the hell is going on!" Sabo was panicking he liked things that were able to be explained and whatever was happening was not explainable.

"So it means we have no other option but to move forward…" Ace said slowly not liking this one bit.

"When I find Luffy remind me to kick his rubbery ass." Sabo muttered under his breath and Ace frowned. Sabo was a gentleman and rarely cursed even when angry so this must be really bothering him.

"If we find him, something tells me he didn't run in here." Ace scowled and Sabo narrowed his eyes.

"Then why the hell did we?!" Sabo was on his last nerve but a light was being shown up ahead finally.

"Because we're idiots okay!? What else do you want from me?" He asked Sabo annoyed himself but the end of the cave was coming quickly so whatever was going to happen they would have to be ready for it either way.

When they came out on the other side of the cave they were quite surprised to see a bunch of smoke and fire.

"Ace…Where the hell are we?" Sabo practically shouted through the gun shots and screams of pain.

"Hell if I know! We're not on Dawn Island anymore!" He called back trying to move carefully through the smoke and avoid the shots being fired.

"Well, where ever the hell we are we need to move now!" Sabo shouted grabbing Ace's hand and pulling him forwards hoping beyond hope no one took notice of children on this battle field.

"What the hell's happening here?" Ace screamed in confusion

"Straw Hatter we need to go now! This isn't a part of our plans" A man yelled at a bunch of people and was that a skeleton?

"I understand!" A man yelled through the smoke and a giant robot stomped through the mess.

"Ow! Trafalgar the Sunny is ready when you are!" It shouted and if they could stop and marvel at it they would have after all it's not every day you see a freaking giant robot.

"And who might you two be?" A sweet voice asked from behind them causing them to stop and turn to face the black haired woman giving her their darkest looks.

"Who's asking?" Ace snarled out and her eyes widened.

"Sabo-san!?" She asked quietly recognition flowing through her at his sight and his eyes widened.

"How the hell do you know my name?!" Sabo shouted at her pushing his pipe in front of himself defensively.

"You can't stay here, both of you." She said quietly to herself thinking of what has happened or why it has happened. Suddenly both boys felt themselves being carried by what appeared to be perfect clones of herself.

"A fruit user?!" Ace exclaimed out in panic knowing he would have trouble with one of those people, especially one who was experienced like this lady appeared to be.

"Let's get you boys to safety." She said smiling at them an arm appearing out of their shoulders-yes directly out of their shoulders- and a hand covered their mouths to stop them from talking. Ace and Sabo were so far into shock at this point that no words were spoken from either of them, especially since nothing like this had ever happened to them before.

The woman and her clones were making their way around marines and other members of the crew she may have been on since they were calling out to her.

"Robin what the- who are they?" A red haired girl asked looking down at the children who were still being silenced.

"We need to get them out of this place now." She said sternly to the girl who sighed and nodded.

"Nami-swan the ship's ready to go!" A blonde man shouted to the red head sweetly and they were moving again.

Sabo turned himself in the clone's arms and saw the place they came out from and the marks around the wall. Pulling on the hand Sabo tried to speak or at least get this strange lady to listen to him.

"Wait until you're safe then we can talk." She said to Sabo who was now starting to panic.

"Who are the shitty brats?" The blond man asked glaring at them.

"They are important to our captain." The dark haired girl said simply and the red head looked confused.

"To Lu-."She started to say but a film surround them with a call of _Room_ and they were moving fast landing on a very colorful ship.

"Robin-ya what took you so long?" A dark man said to the woman and his presence alone put Ace on edge.

"I ran into some interesting children." She smiled at him and he glared down at them but it felt different until his eyes landed on to Ace and then widened before he looked back at her.

"I'm expecting some sort of explanation." He said annoyed and confused which were two things he didn't like to be.

"Yo Ho Ho Ho Ho! This is very interesting!" The skeleton said and Sabo felt his head spinning.

"What's going on?" A childish voice asked and a green haired man walked alongside a boy with a bright straw hat and a scar under his left eye.

"Luffy…"Ace said but then shook his head after all this man was way too old to be his brother. The look alike stopped when he heard his name being spoken by a child and his eyes widened to an unusual size.

"Ace…No it couldn't be.." He said and Ace looked at him carefully.

"This is your entire fault for wanting to stop at that island Straw hatter!" The dark man said to the Luffy look-a-like but he didn't respond he just walked up to them before kneeling down to their level.

"You're Ace right?" He asked him his voice shaking slightly which Ace noticed.

"That's my name, what of it?" Ace snarled glaring hard at the older man.

"And you're Sabo…" He said simply not really looking at Sabo his eyes firmly planted on Ace which made the boy feel uncomfortable.

"Luffy I think I may have an explanation…" The woman from before said as she walked up to the shocked man in front of them.

"That would be nice." A long nosed guy asked his arms crossed over his muscular chest. The green haired man was just eyeing them but Ace could feel the power radiating off of him-off of most of them-so he didn't dare move.

"Did you boys experience anything weird?" She asked them and Sabo instantly thought of the cave.

"We walked through a cave! We need to go back! We were looking for our little brother!" Sabo yelled at her jumping to his feet.

"A cave? When did you guys go through a cave?" The look alike asked putting his hand under his chin and closing his eyes in thought.

"Like 10 minutes ago!" Sabo shouted at the man who seemed to not just look like their Luffy but acted like it as well.

"I see… You boys have done the impossible…" She said and her eyes sparkled all of a sudden in a light kind of way.

"You have time traveled… 12 years to be exact…Does that sound correct Luffy?" She asked the man who opened his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah that sounds about right." He said looking at the shocked boys.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy. I'm 19 years old and I'm going to be the Pirate King!" He said putting his hand on his hips and grinning for the world to see.

"No way…" Sabo whispered out and Ace was just as frozen shocked.

"We need to get you boys home; it's not safe for you here." The woman said and Luffy nodded.

"Does this mean we're taking another side trip…?" The dark man asked frustration dripping in his voice.

"Not necessarily, you boys said you came from a cave do you remember where it was or what it looked like?" The red haired woman asked them and Sabo nodded his head.

"Good, once the marines have cleared out a bit we'll take you back and hopefully find you a way home." She said patting Sabo and Ace on the head affectionately causing both to flinch.

"But our little brother…" Sabo whispered and the one who claimed to be Luffy laughed.

"Don't worry I didn't run into any caves back home. Gramps told me bears could live in them and I wasn't really looking to fight one of those guys. I think I went back to Dadan's country." He said trying to remember that far back.

"You mean we ran into that cave for nothing?!" Ace screamed at the older man who visibly flinched which confused Sabo greatly.

"Whether it was for nothing or not depends on you Ace-san but for now we have at least until tomorrow for the marines to clear out why don't we rest while we can?" She asked the boys who sighed.

It was beginning to look like a long day and honestly they were tired from all of the confusion.

"I'll check on them make sure their alright." A reindeer thing said to the red haired woman who was named Nami apparently, she nodded her head at the little guy.

"Then I'll take them for a bath once you're done." She said but the reaction from the blonde man and the skeleton made them think it was a bad idea.

The one who claimed he was Luffy chuckled with a Shishishi the exact same as their brothers before turning his back on them.

"Welcome to my ship, we're the Straw Hat pirates and we'll get you back home safe." He said simply before demanding food leaving the boys in confusion wondering just what in the world they have gotten themselves into.

"Time travel…" Sabo whispered before following the reindeer that was apparently named Chopper.

"Don't tell me you believe them?" Ace whispered harshly to his brother who shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows that guy looks like what our Luffy might in a lot a years' time." He said and Ace frowned.

"His eyes are different." Ace said seriously and Sabo tilted his head confused.

"What? They're a different color?" He hadn't really been paying that close attention to the guy.

"No they're still brown… They're darker, sadder, there's pain in them." He said to Sabo who then frowned as well.

"And did you see that scar on his chest?" Sabo asked Ace who nodded slowly.

"Should we ask what happened?" Ace questioned but the reindeer came in at that moment wearing a white Jacket.

"Please don't." He said to the boys before taking a few steps away from them keeping his distance carefully.

"And why's that?" Sabo questioned soflty after the creature regained himself hoping to not scare him away.

"Because it's very painful for him to talk about." Chopper said sadly and Ace looked at Sabo.

"Why is it painful?" Sabo as softly but he wanted some actual answers.

"Because he lost someone he loved dearly." And Chopper ended the conversation by making them sit down on a bed before doing a series of checkups.

Silently Ace and Sabo agreed to find out the source of the man's pain before they went back because if this was their Luffy to be they would want to stop it if they could. And when brothers put their minds to something it always gets done even if was just to cheer the man up some.

 **Hello! This is a first chapter of a mini-series :) If you follow me on my just finished story :The Beginnings of a Future Pirate King" Then you all know this is just a way for me to take a breather before I begin the Sequel :) This is a tester chapter if no one likes it that's fine but it was a cute little idea that popped into my head suddenly overnight :) I tried to keep it in the boys POV for now but I'll work it out as I go :)** **It's set placed just after Punk Hazard just before Dressrosa. They go to a little island where unfortunately a few Marines are hanging out-not G5 just random marines- and suddenly Ace and Sabo come through a mystery cave! This will be super short series I want a little breather before I begin again but what's a writer who doesn't write? :) Any ways Keep well and let me know what you think!-Ah but please try and be nice, I am quite afraid of flames ^^; DR**

 **Ahh just had a moment of self doubt so let's try this again ^^**


	2. Meet the Crew

" **Things aren't often what they appear to be at first blush. But embarrassment is."** **―** **Jarod Kintz**

Luffy was sitting in the galley of his ship a thousand thoughts rushing through his mind at once.

"Oi Luffy, your food will get cold." Sanji said taking in a deep breath of his cigarette.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry." Luffy said picking up his meat and taking a bite but his heart wasn't really into it.

"Want to talk, shit captain?" Sanji asked him not returning to the kitchen but taking a seat beside Luffy. Zoro was sitting in a corner his eyes closed but all knew he was listening and watching.

"It's…well I'm confused." Luffy admitted and Sanji raised a brow not understanding.

"I'm so happy to see Ace again but at the same time it's like I'm being shot with a sea stone bullet. It's a good feeling but an awful feeling at the same time." He tried to explain and Sanji nodded knowing what Luffy was probably trying to say. He was happy to see his brother but knowing the fate of the child right in front of him wouldn't be easy for any one.

"So what's your plan Luffy? Are you going to distance yourself from them?" Sanji asked him and Luffy shook his head.

"They're smart-smarter than me at least, they'd know something was up if they don't already." Luffy sighed knowing that Sabo was the thoughtful one but Ace was the observer.

"And it's not like I hid my scar or anything." He said shrugging his shoulders his hand touching his large scar across his chest.

"We can't change the future so easily." Robin said looking up form a pile of books she had about the island they just escaped from.

"But we can't pretend like they're not here as well." Sanji sighed blowing out smoke.

"What's your orders, captain?" Sanji asked and Zoro opened his eye to look at Luffy carefully.

"We'll treat them as guests until we get them home." Luffy said and all smiled knowing that was the plan from the beginning.

"But we won't tell them anything big about the future." Robin added to make sure all present knew not to open their mouths. The ones who were in the galley listening at this moment were Zoro, Usopp, Brook, Sanji, Luffy and Robin. Robin would relay the information to Nami and Usopp was already making his way to talk to Franky. Law was sitting by the tree on the deck so Usopp would tell him what he could on his way to see was with thr boys so he hoped the doctor was smart enough not to say anything crazy.

"Yo Ho Ho Ho Ho maybe we can learn a little more about yourself Luffy-san." Brook laughed out and Luffy head tilted to the man.

"Eh? If you wanted to know more about me all ya gotta do is ask!" Luffy said before smiling and finishing his snack feeling a bit better.

"Why not take this time to enjoy being with your brothers Luffy, this is a once in a life time opportunity." Robin said with a small smile and Luffy nodded. He knew the fate that awaited Ace but right now his brother was within arm's reach so he was going to enjoy it while he could.

Nami had snatched the boys away from Chopper once she had been given the okay and brought them up to the bathing area.

"You boys have had a hard day why don't we relax a bit before dinner." She said to them and they paled at the idea of bathing with her.

"W-we can do it ourselves." Sabo tried to say through blushing red cheeks and Ace was the color of a ripe tomato.

"Nonsense it's such a waste of clean water so let us take the bath together." Nami said waiting impatiently for the boys to strip down since the water was at a perfect temperature right now.

"Really, we'll be fine-." Sabo began to protest once more but Nami gave him one of her looks that promised pain should they refuse her.

"If you worried about the future don't be. I promise to charge you both the proper amount later for this." She smiled before dropping the towel from around her and stepping into the water. Ace went from tomato red to a deep shade of almost magenta even Sabo was freaking out inside.

"Let's be quick kay Ace…Ace?!" Sabo asked as swirls replaced Ace's eyes and he collapsed to the floor.

"And Chopper said you both were quite fine." She said her eyes slightly narrow a small smirk on her face.

"We're going to die.." Sabo said taking a deep breath he stripped his clothes and began to strip Ace as well.

"You owe me for this Ace." He said a large blush on his cheeks as he got into the bath as well with a comatose Ace beside him.

"See was that so hard?" She asked but he felt like she was enjoying this.

"Ne, Can I ask you a few questions?" Sabo finally said after a few moments of pure silence.

"Robin already told me we're not supposed to tell you too much." Nami said to him and he nodded understanding.

"Just a few things even as best as you can would be nice." Sabo asked and Nami sighed as bubbles floated past her chest hiding it-thankfully- from Sabo's view.

"What's Luffy like?" He asked and Nami felt a small smile forming on her face in fondness.

"He's childish and reckless but he always pulls through when you need him to." She said her eyes soft thinking of her captain.

Ace had begun to pull himself together realizing he was in the bath he directed his eyes over to Sabo.

"Questions first, freak out later." Sabo said to Ace who just sank a bit into the water and blew some bubbles in annoyance.

"What else is he like?" Sabo was very interested but Nami shook her head.

"If you want answers you'll have to ask him yourself." She said and Sabo nodded slowly realizing that he would probably get the chance to talk to the older Luffy.

"How'd he get that scar?" Ace asked coming up from his bubbles of embarrassment but his eyes were looking anywhere but at her.

"If you know what's good you won't ask him that." She said seriously her eyes sad and Sabo could almost see pity in them.

"We were told he lost someone he loved dearly…" Sabo said and Nami turned those eyes to him searching him and he honestly felt uncomfortable.

"If you ask him he won't tell you." She said sighing before standing up the water falling from her body and Ace went red once more. Grabbing a towel she threw it around her body and wrung out her long hair before turning her eyes back to the boys.

"Your question might also hurt him so try and be careful alright? We may not act like it but he is very important to us." She said and the boys looked at one another.

"Take your time in the bath; I'll see if Chopper has any clothes you might be able to borrow for now." She said pulling a bath robe over her body and wrapping her hair in a dry towel.

"Ah just in case I forget, you both now owe me 50 Million each for the bath" She said winking as both boys paled and she giggled before leaving closing the door behind her.

"She's messing with our heads." Sabo finally decided after the whole ordeal with the bath was finally over.

"Why'd you strip me, bastard?!" Ace shouted a faint blush left on his face.

"That's our little brothers Nakama; don't tell me you're interested in her?" Sabo asked a sly smile on his face And Ace just looked away.

"She's not my type." He muttered and Sabo grinned.

"So you actually have a type?" Ace realized he had said to much once Sabo started to laugh loudly.

"They seem like a pretty good crew." Sabo finally said calming down and relaxing in the warm water.

"It's Luffy did you expect anything different?" Ace knew Luffy could be over trusting but once he decided on something there was no changing his mind.

"That other guy worries me though…" Sabo said thinking about the dark man who radiated anger and impatience.

"He doesn't appear to be a part of the crew, all most like an outsider…" Ace said

"I'll add him to the list of questions to ask Luffy." Sabo sighed when the bathroom door opened up and a boy with a straw hat poked his head in.

"Ne, Sanji said you guys need to hurry up since dinner starting soon." Luffy said hesitantly and they jumped out of the water quickly grabbing towels.

"Sorry!" Sabo apologized but Ace scowled.

"The red-head said to take our time." He crossed his arms and glared as Luffy laughed.

"Did she? Well it's been a while I guess… Chopper couldn't find anything that would work with you guys so I hope my t-shirts are okay for now." Luffy said putting some of his clothes down on the floor and really looking at the kids.

"We have our own clothes you know." Ace said but couldn't find them anywhere so he looked at Sabo who also looked confused.

"Ah, Robin must have taken them to be cleaned. She doesn't like it when we get messy ever! They should be done later." Luffy said simply like it was a normal thing for one of his Nakama to just take away his dirty clothes, but then again it might be now.

"Thanks." Sabo said taking one of the shirts and putting them on realizing suddenly that they were quite comfortable.

"Nami helped me pick them out back on Fishman Island." He said and Sabo looked up at him curiosity in his eyes.

"You've been to Fishman Island!?" He asked. Sabo had always been told Fishman were stupid creatures so he was interested in the truth.

"Yeah me and my crew fought in a rebellion there." He laughed and Ace almost face palmed.

"You go to an island and cause the most amount of trouble possible?" He asked softly and Luffy laughed louder.

"It wasn't our fault I swear! Let's go eat and I'll tell you all about it." He said opening the door wider for the boys to go through.

Ace hadn't even realized he was talking so naturally with this older Luffy but it felt right and when he did talk the sadness wasn't there. Ace had seen this older Luffy's eyes darken every so often of course but they didn't hold the same pain they did earlier. What bothered Ace was the very fact that Luffy's eyes were sad in the first place, he hoped to at least find out the bastard that hurt him so he could remember to get revenge later on.

Sabo had noticed it as well that whenever Ace was snarky or stood up to this older Luffy he would laugh and he light would return around him. Sabo unlike Ace though was not so much focused on the man's eyes but more on the giant scar. I mean who wouldn't be focused on a giant freaking X shaped scar on the man who claimed to be your now older little brother. It appeared to be a burn of some sort and from the melted tissue it looked deep. It looked like someone attacked him straight on but how did he get hit? From what he could tell Luffy's Nakama seemed protective and strong, it's not like they'd just let him get hurt like that unless something else happened...

"Those look like some serious thoughts." A man said at the table he was placing plates around it and smoking at the same time.

"Uh yeah.." Sabo said not really knowing what else to say.

"That's right we never introduced ourselves!" Luffy shouted jumping to the end of the table which they guessed was his spot.

"I'm Nami." The red haired girl said giving the boys a wink.

"My name is Robin." She said taking a sip of her coffee and putting her book aside.

"Ow! I'm Franky! It's SUPER nice to meet you little bros!" He shouted and Nami glared at him for being so loud.

"Yo Ho Ho, My name is Brook!" The skeleton said and bowed Sabo put him on the list of questions for later.

"I'm Chopper." The reindeer said sitting down and smiling shyly at them.

"I'm Sanji and we don't waste any food on this ship." He said putting his cigarette in his mouth and a plate of food in front of them. "We also expect some manners, we're humans on this ship-or as human as possible- Eat like a dog and I'll kick you out like a shitty dog." He said giving the boys a look causing Sabo to gulp and Ace to feel as if he was being threatened.

"Don't get angry Ace; he's just giving some rules that's all. This is his kitchen so we have to take care of it, kay?" Luffy said and Ace just stared at him his anger diminishing quickly.

"I'm Usopp and I was once the true captain of this crew!" He said standing up proudly until he was hit on the back of the head by Luffy knocking him over.

"Like hell you were!" Luffy shouted and Sabo chuckled it was so Luffy to act like that though it just seemed like the man Usopp was taking the tension out of the room.

"You're all so annoying!" The green haired man said from beside Luffy his eye open and watchful while the other had a deep scar down it forcing it shut.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro." He said simply and Luffy smiled at him an air between them felt almost brotherly it caused a slight painful feeling in their guts to see.

"And I'm Trafalgar Law we don't know each other at all." He said taking a bite of a rice ball and watching them from under his hat.

"Boys, I do believe I found a way for you to go back to your proper time." Robin said and Sabo looked at her in excitement while taking a bite of the food in front of him.

"So good!" He exclaimed suddenly since this was the first time he had eaten this well since well… since he was a noble!

"I know right!?" Luffy said reaching for more in front of him quickly. Ace didn't hesitate either since he knew it was now delicious so he ate as quickly as possible.

"Don't rush there's plenty of food to go around." Sanji said and Luffy laughed through his food.

"We eat a lot." He said and Sanji rolled his eyes

"The Ace I remember had better manners." He scowled going back to the kitchen to bring out more platters.

"You said you know how to get us home?" Sabo asked since he ate slower than Ace did.

"From what I've read the cave you went through was an old ancient spot where the inhabitants of this island use to go and prey. I need more information but it says that every hundred years some chosen ones go through the cave and never return.

"But you said you can get us back home!" Sabo exclaimed confused.

"The cave probably opened up on your end back in your time…" She said and Sabo caught on.

"Meaning that it will now be opening up here on this end…" He said and Robin nodded her head.

"The two caves are linked, I believe that people would go through the cave and end up somewhere in another time but not have known to go back through to return home." She said and Sabo nodded.

"How long do we have until the cave closes?" Ace asked finally coming up from all the food.

"That's the thing; it actually won't open fully for another three days. On the night of the full Blue moon the cave shall reopen." She said as if repeating from one of her books.

"So we have three days?" Ace asked and Law's brow Twitched.

"Straw Hatter we don't have time for this! We swore we'd get to Dressrosa to deliver Caesar! You can't just change plans like this." He said to Luffy who just laughed.

"Don't worry so much Traffy! We'll still get to Dressrosa but first let me help my brothers out, one last time." He said softly at the end of the sentence which caused Sabo's brow to raise and his eyes to narrow.

 _One last time,_ what did that mean? Ace appeared not to have caught that since he was back to eating some more but Sabo did and he would find out just what that meant.

"So you're stuck with us for three days." Nami said with a smile and Sabo nodded.

"I guess so..." And in those three days he's work to find out just what happened and what's going on because if there was one thing he hated the most, it was seeing Luffy sad.

 **Hello! Oh man you guys! You're truly amazing! I woke up this morning at 6:30 Am to almost 60 notifications! I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life! So I won't be doing a huge story just in case people are wanting that. I am careful doing time travel since I've never touched in it before :) I do have a plan now for this story so I'm finally all good :) I wanted this chapter to be a bit more comical ^^ Nami being Nami-I kinda used her bath stuff like she did with Momonosuke(Spelling on his name? It's super late :P )Picturing Ace and Sabo being put into that situation was quite fun for me :P I'm so glad for editing here!**

 **As I was writing it I realized that this is set right before dressrosa so they hadn't met Sabo yet. Of course Robin would have recognized him but being Robin and Mysterious wouldn't say anything. Luffy still thinks Sabo's dead in this! I had a cute little scene after the bath were name says she won't tell his little girl friend about the bath but then I realized even she hadn't met Sabo! Sigh the pains of being caught up :)Oh well I think I corrected myself in this :P**

 **I don't aim to make this story like any one else's I just write. I find if I try and match another story I end up messing myself up and not wanting to write any more so I'll just do this my fun way :) I needed to take a break from my main story since I don't want to burn out but I find I can't stay away! I've begun to fully write out the first chapter and depending on how long this takes-May be the week might not be- I will hopefully be posting it soon!**

 **You guys don't know the amount of times I have started this second chapter only to go no-no this is a bad idea then try and finish it. It's so weird to step out of my comfort zone I created with TBOFPK :) Well I hope this chapter is good for now I will do my best to write another shortly :D Keep well! DR**


	3. End of First Day, Talks With Law

" **Hearts are breakable," Isabelle said. "And I think even when you heal; you're never what you were before"."** **―** **Cassandra Clare** **,** _ **City of Fallen Angels**_

"Oi we're missing some people…" Sanji said thinking hard about it suddenly and Luffy's mouth formed into an exact _O_ shape in realization.

"Ah! Momonosuke was taking a nap in my room last I saw him! It's been such an adventure for the little guy." Nami said sweetly.

"Luffy, you were supposed to bring everyone to dinner.." Sanji said to their captain who began to sweat.

"I was distracted!" He said honestly and he was! Having Ace and Sabo here was distracting for him in every possible way!

"Will someone go please get them; I refuse to let anyone starve on this ship." Usopp taking the chance he could get stood up to volunteer but Nami spoke up first.

"I'll go get the kid since he's in _My_ room. You go get Kin'emon." Nami said and Usopp made a face but did as he was told.

Kin'emon was observing the ship and all of its weirdness. For some strange reason Luffy-Dono wanted to stop at the closest island after leaving Punk Hazard. The other members seemed to just go with it claiming that he needed to cool down after the mess on the first island. Marines appeared and Kin'emon put his protection of his son over exploring a strange island. Even the man Trafalgar seemed uninterested in exploring and made his annoyance clear to everyone around.

"Oiiiii Kin'emon! Supper's ready!" Usopp shouted across the ship hoping the samurai would come eat with them which he would usually do.

Kin'emon enjoyed the company of these pirates which was rather strange since he was an honourable samurai and they were wanted criminals. He had been so caught up in wandering around this colorful strange ship that he had forgotten his hunger.

When Kin'emon entered the kitchen's area he instantly took notice to two new members sitting at the table.

"Who might you be?" He asked them curiously not recognizing them.

"Ah Kin'emon, those are my brothers." Luffy said with food in his mouth causing Sanji to yell at him for talking with his mouth full.

The two boys were watching him carefully and even he was a little confused.

"When did they arrive?" He asked while Robin laughed and explained the situation.

"Time travelers huh?" Kin'emon asked leaning down to observe the boys causing Ace's brow to twitch in annoyance not use to having people so close to him.

"There's nothing special about us!" Ace finally snapped causing the man to stop leaning down to look at them.

"Are you sure they're your brothers Luffy-Dono? This one has a harsh temper…" Kin'emon said and Luffy laughed more.

"Yup, they're my big brothers." Luffy said and Ace saw it again the dark glint that returned around him but this time he saw it in everyone.

"Father?" Momonosuke said entering the room being carried in Nami's arms his hand around her neck while the other was rubbing his eyes sleepily. Sabo raised a brow at the child and even Ace made a face. Being raised in a jungle with bandits had taught them that being carried like that was not right. Being a man meant being able to do everything on your own so why did this kid need to be carried; even Luffy was stronger than that.

"We have more guests." He said to his son who took notice of the two boys.

"Ah! Were you guys from the island as well!?" He asked while getting Nami to put him down so he could talk to the boys.

"What island?" Sabo asked not sure what was happening.

"Did that guy make you all better now?" He asked them while pointing to Law who just continued to eat his rice balls ignoring the circus around him.

"They're not from Punk Hazard…" Nami said returning to her seat and Momonosuke looked at her curiously.

"Ah that's right! You didn't come with us from that island did you?! Who are you intruders!?" He shouted and it was grinding on Ace's nerves.

"Shishishi, they're my big brothers." Luffy laughed once again catching Momonosuke's attention.

"But they're younger than you…" He said pointing out the obvious an Ace snapped at him.

"We won't always be younger!" He shouted standing up and growling at the kid who jumped back in shock before running to Nami's side.

"Try and be nice Ace." Luffy said leaning on his hand watching his brothers with a small smile.

"Tsk, whatever." Ace scowled looking away from the older Luffy. The continued their meal but Luffy and Law had their own discussions happening about Caesar and their plans with him. Ace and Sabo did feel a little out of the loop but it gave them a moment to actually watch the older Luffy talk.

Sure he acted relatively the same as he would always be but seeing him actually discuss pirating things seemed weird in their eyes.

"He's different then when you knew him." The green haired man said moving away from his spot beside Luffy to sit down near them-not next to them-but near them.

"We noticed…" Sabo said and Zoro smirked.

"It's not a bad change; he needs to be strong to survive here." Zoro said closing his eye and putting his hands behind his head.

"These places can't be that dangerous." Ace said frowning but Zoro chuckled.

"We're not in the East Blue kid, we're further away from there than you can imagine." He said and the boys looked at one another.

"We've never left our island before…" Sabo whispered but then reminded himself he was further from his island than ever, he was through time.

"What is your plan, Luffy –Dono to get them home?" Kin'emon asked Luffy who smiled and nodded towards Robin who explained it to him.

"So we have three days?" Momonosuke asked and Robin smiled at the little boy.

"Then let's be friends!" Momo said to the boys who just stared at him.

"But you're weak." Sabo said and Momo felt insulted at those words!

"Someday I will be the strongest Samurai in the Wano Country!" He shouted at the boys, who looked skeptical but didn't say anything else, this wasn't there place or time.

"Ne Ace, Sabo wanna check out my ship?" He asked and they jumped on the chance. Momo decided to finish eating since he and his father had come late to the dinner table.

Luffy showed his favourite seat on top of the Lion's head and told them a bunch of stories about it.

"Just as we were setting sail Gramps comes and tries to sink us!" Luffy said to them and Ace laughed.

"Sounds like that old geezer to me!" He said and Luffy nodded.

"He did apologize saying that he had no choice but I don't think he really tried." Luffy smiled sitting down on the swing by the tree while Sabo and Ace sat down close to him.

"Gramps is strong, if he wanted to sink me he could have." Luffy said thinking back on it.

"Then why didn't he?" Sabo asked softly as Luffy smiled.

"Because family looks out for one another, right?" Luffy said giving his biggest and brightest grin possible and the boys saw their younger brother completely in there.

Through the disguise of a man was their childish little brother and the thought that Luffy was still himself even through all the years was comforting to them.

"Who are the brats?" A man asked sitting on the grass.

"Don't talk to him." Luffy commanded standing up and pushing the boys away with his hands on their shoulders. Luffy usually didn't mind being near Caesar after all he had already kicked the guy's ass but Sabo and Ace didn't need to be.

"You're Fire-fist Ace!" Caesar said suddenly his eyes widening and Luffy froze.

"Fire-fist?" Ace asked turning around curiosity in his own eyes and Luffy frowned.

"But-you can't be here! It's impossible! You're-." Caesar started but a hand reached across his mouth and Luffy saw Law in front of their prisoner.

"Straw Hatter, try and be a little more careful with our…Guests around." Law said and glared at Caesar.

"And you remain silent; we're taking a side trip before returning you." He told Caesar who just pouted looking away.

"Why do you have a guy chained up on your ship?" Sabo asked Luffy who just smirked.

"We kidnapped him." Luffy said simply but it left a bad taste in their mouth at the thought Luffy would kidnap anyone, it made them think too much of Blujam and his crew.

"But that's wrong…" Sabo whispered and Luffy gave him a stern look that didn't match his personality at all.

"Don't be naive Sabo; the world isn't as beautiful as you think it is." Luffy said and Law frowned at him, Sabo flinched back at Luffy's words and the darkness that covered his brother's face.

"Straw hatter, I need to talk to you, alone." Law said walking past Luffy who sighed.

"You guys can look around the ship all you want but please stay away from Caesar." Luffy said patting their heads and following behind Law.

"What should we do?" Sabo asked Ace who shrugged.

"Follow them?" Ace suggested only to suddenly feel hands gripping his shoulders.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Zoro said to them seriously. Zoro had been watching Luffy ever since they got here and knew he was feeling stressed. Luffy was trying to put up a strong face for everyone but if he didn't get the space he needed he might crack.

"And why shouldn't we?" Ace asked him brown eyes meeting a dark silver one.

"Because he'll know you're there, his observation is fantastic." He said and Sabo was very interested in that.

"But Luffy is easy to sneak up on!" He said in thought of the many times he had scared his little brother.

"Maybe in your time but here, if you don't get stronger then you die. Luffy, as our captain, needs to be the strongest." He said knowing that Luffy's Haki was amazingly skilled but knew not to tell them that information.

"Give him space, why not go visit Usopp he'll tell you stories or some shit." Zoro said yawning and walking over to a spot on the lawn to take a nap.

"You're just going to sleep?" Sabo asked remembering what he just said about needing to be strong.

"Of course." He said simply and that was that.

The brothers sighed in defeat and went to look for the Usopp guy maybe he could tell them some stuff about this new time.

"What cha need to talk about?" Luffy asked law who sat down on the railing to really look at Luffy.

"You can stop smiling now." Law said and Luffy felt it falter ever slightly.

"I'm not faking it." He said and Law nodded in understanding.

"But it's not truthful either." Law said and Luffy sighed before sitting down beside him.

"How am I supposed to feel? My dead brothers are back to see me as children. Do you know how badly I want to warn them about their fates?" He asked Law whose eyes glazed over slightly thinking of his own family and their fates.

"Do you know how badly I want to tell Sabo not to get on that damn ship and just wait patiently? Or to tell Ace to not let petty words taunt him to his grave?!" Luffy felt tears stinging his eyes but wouldn't cry he's too old for that now.

"I almost don't care that Caesar told Ace his pirate name because I'd give anything to tell him all of the amazing things he's done as a pirate!" Luffy's voice had raised a notch in volume but Law didn't tell him to keep it down. Law had been there the day Ace died, had seen the devastation that followed his death and knew the scar that marked Luffy's chest went deeper than the skin. Law had seen the devastation the man's face two years ago, he was going to Let Luffy get it all out so he didn't do something regrettable later on.

"We can't change the past but we can change the future." Luffy said silently and Law finally looked at him carefully.

"Even if the past changes I feel that Ace-ya would still do the exact same thing. Changing anything can make a future that is stable with the losses worse." Law said and Luffy frowned but understood.

"I know and that's why I won't do anything. Ace and Sabo will still die and there is nothing I can do about it. There never was and never will be, nothing's change." He said standing up and walking forward but stopped suddenly catching law's attention.

"Thanks for listening to me." Luffy said taking a deep breath before walking away.

"No problem." Law whispered and looked out over the sea. The scar known as Luffy's brother would always be there healing, even after two years it wouldn't properly be closed. Having them show up during Luffy's healing only made the pain worse but you never know maybe these boys can help ease him. Law didn't know the other brother or his fate, nor did he really care since it was Luffy's business. All he knew was that they were going to need everything they had going up against Dofolmingo and even then kaido.

Law sighed standing up himself it was getting late and a lot needed to be thought through especially if they were now changing their plans for three extra days. Life with this crew was never boring; he could at least honestly say that.

 **Hello! So this was darker than I planned! I worked with those who were dying and supported those through grief so I have learned that the pain of death never really goes away-not to say that it's forever! It's been 2 years but Luffy was alone for 6 months out of those years. Try and imagine how it must feel to be starting to move past your grief only for the people (Person) you lost to just suddenly show up many years younger than you. Once again going to try and separate my work from my story and not go too deep into the darkness for this. I want a happy reunion for the brothers ^^**

 **I'm so thankful to my wonderful readers! Since I'm working on my sequel I need to go back and re-watch a lot of the beginning of OP to help me work through the important pieces that I forgot about people for this story! I know they have been awkwardly placed into this chapter so I'm so sorry! Kin'emon, momo and Caesar made their appearance but it felt weird! I'm so sorry about that!(Can you tell I'm Canadian yet? ;P ) That was such a rookie writer mistake I should have known better!-Thank you all for correcting me!**

 **I do have a general direction for this story now (yay finally!) But it shall be short and sweet. :) Also with Zro's eyes being Silver-Well I don't actually know the color of them other than black but when he's being all bad ass I kinda see them as silver in my head :)Thank you all for sticking with this even though this is the biggest mess of a story I've ever witnessed before! Keep well everyone! DR**


	4. Battles and Night One

" **Things change. And friends leave. Life doesn't stop for anybody."** **―** **Stephen Chbosky**

"And what do you think you boys are doing?" Nami asked them and they felt the shivers go up their spines at her tone.

"Nothing." They both said innocently and Nami gave them a look.

"You both are better liars than Luffy but no one lies to me." Her eyes darkened and Sabo felt a punch coming on from the girl but she wouldn't hit a kid would she?

"We're following Luffy." Ace said crossing his arms glaring at her.

"Why follow him? It's not like he can go far?" Nami asked confused.

"He's talking alone with that guy Law. I don't like him, he seems suspicious. We don't want our brother talking to people like him." Ace said to her and Nami fought back the smile on her face.

"So you're trying to protect him even now." She said letting the smile form on her face.

"You haven't changed at all." She whispered softly and Ace felt confused now.

"Law is one of us, in a weird way." She said hoping to end that.

"I still don't like him." Ace whispered looking at Sabo who was frowning.

"What are you guys talking about?" Luffy said coming up to the boys and Nami.

"They were following you." She said and Luffy froze slightly his eyes narrowing and looking down at them.

"But you guys didn't." He said simply and Sabo raised a brow.

"And how do you know we didn't?" Nami had stopped them but he wasn't there to see that part.

"I didn't sense you nearby while Law and I were talking." Sabo took notice that Luffy's eyes were a little red-not a lot red-but Sabo had seen Luffy cry enough times to know he was holding tears back.

"You can sense people when there near you?" Ace asked interested.

"Mn, I can feel it I guess, it's complicated." Luffy was never good at explaining things to people let alone things to himself.

"Can I do that?" Ace asked him and Luffy frowned trying to think about it.

"You were always stronger than me." He whispered out and Ace smiled at that knowledge.

"Of course! I'm your older brother after all." He said missing Luffy's change of tone.

"Well now that you boys are together again I'm going to finish my map." Nami said dismissing herself from Luffy.

"Why were you following me?" Luffy asked them sitting down on the grass closer to the Figure Head.

"We don't trust that Law guy." Sabo said knowing that when talking to Luffy you could go around in circles if you weren't straight forward.

"Why don't you trust him?" Luffy was confused, sure Law looked kinda scary but he was a good guy.

"He just feels dangerous." Sabo admitted to Luffy and Luffy laughed.

"He's a good guy, trust me." Luffy said and Ace narrowed his eyes at Luffy before crossing his arms over his chest.

"And how do you know that? You trust everybody!" Ace said to Luffy who sighed before touching the scar on his chest.

"I know he's a good guy because he saved me." Luffy admitted to Ace who sat down in front of Luffy was really looking at him now. Sabo taking the hint and not wanting to be the only one standing sat beside Ace and watched them.

"How'd he do that?" Sabo asked softly after a moment's hesitation.

"He saved my life, if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here talking to you." Luffy said looking away his eyes distant and Ace finally had enough.

"How'd you get that scar?" He asked and Luffy's neck snapped back his brown eyes wide and worried.

"I..It's a long story." Luffy said nervously and Ace gave him his _I don't care_ look that Luffy knew so well.

"Then make it short." Ace demanded and Luffy sighed.

"Oi Luffy! We have company!" Usopp called from the observatory a telescope in his hands.

"What kind of company?" He called back happy to have an escape from that question but he knew Ace wasn't just going to let it go, he never lets things like this go.

"The fun kind." Zoro said kneeling down his hand on his swords and his shark grin on his face causing Luffy to feel a bit lighter.

"Then let's have some fun." Luffy said getting into battle mode before turning to his brothers.

"You guys are strong but not for this type of fight." He said to them and they glared at Luffy letting him know they weren't going anywhere.

"Ace you need to go below deck; it's not safe for you here." Luffy said sternly to Ace who was planting himself on the spot he was sitting.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ace said and Luffy sighed loudly at his brother's stubbornness.

"Fine! Just don't do anything stupid and stay put!" He said to Ace who just gave him a blank stare back Sabo smiled a little realizing that things never really do change. Normal it would be Ace telling Luffy not to move or do anything so seeing the role in revers was quite the funny sight for Sabo.

"Shitty marines ruining a perfect night!" Sanji said jumping into the air and kicking a cannon ball away from the ship causing Sabo's eyes widened at the sight.

"Gomu Gomu no Balloon!" Luffy shouted sucking air into his stomach and collecting a bunch of cannon balls before returning them to the marines.

Ace knew that move! That's the one they made fun of Luffy for a while ago Ace thought standing up now to get a better view of the action.

"It's better if you go to the observatory." Robin said form beside them as marines began to jump to the pirate ship.

"But it's further away from the action!" Sabo complained and Robin chuckled.

"But you will see everywhere from up there." She countered and Sabo bit his lip before pulling Ace towards the mast for them to climb.

"Let me give you a hand…" She said crossing her arms over her chest as a rope of arms and hands went up the mast towards the place.

"Ugh, thanks!" Ace said before weirdly grabbing onto the rope hand/arm thingy. Once they made it to the top Sabo was amazed by the view.

"Look at them go!" Sabo was amazed by the entire action. Nami had her weapon out and was seemingly electrocuting the marines around her. The skeleton was doing something weird with his violin and the Usopp guy had just sent a few marines flying into the sky with a weird plat that looked like bamboo shoots. Franky didn't bring out the huge Robot again much to their disappointment but he still shot huge bomb like missiles from his freaking shoulders! Robin had stayed on the side lines but she guarded everyone's backs it seemed. Chopper had gone weird, a little too weird for them but they were weirdly enough getting used to it. He had transformed into a fat little panda creature and was kicking marine butt. The samurai Kin'emon was working with brook his own sword now freezing the marines solid while Kin'emon's was burning them up quicker than anything.

It was Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Law that caught the most attention though from the brothers. Sanji was shooting the sail with his feet causing them to catch fire. Zoro was juts cutting everyone right, left and center but he had a sword in his mouth that honestly freaked them out. Swords were supposed to stay in your hands not for in your mouth, was that how he lost his eye?

Law did something extremely weird; he cut the marines body parts up and just threw them around. That was enough to remind them to stay away from him.

Luffy was actually holding his own without anyone guarding his back-but that wasn't exactly true. Zoro may have been cutting everyone around him but the way he moved with Luffy was perfect. It seemed that Zoro had picked up on the one talent that they were still struggling with, reading Luffy.

Luffy was very unpredictable and because of that it was sometimes hard to know just what he was going to do. Zoro seemed to be just as seeing as he could match Luffy and still guard his back faithfully. It was a sight to see and it really put into their minds and hearts on what this was. Luffy here wasn't the kid who would cry to his brothers for protection, he didn't need that any more. This Luffy was a man strong enough to hold his own in a fight and smart enough to hold the title of captain among these strong people.

It didn't take Sabo long to realize that each of the crew members here could be strong on their own somewhere in this world and yet here they chose to stand under Luffy's flag and by his side. Luffy didn't need his brother's protection anymore because he now had the protection of many strong individuals who loved him like they did. Once the battle was over and everyone was calming down on the grassy lawn of this strange ship Sabo and Ace came down from the high observatory.

"That was so cool!" Sabo shouted running up to them and a few humbly made faces at the boys.

"It was alright." Ace said looking away but pride was in his eyes at how Luffy had handled himself.

"Shishishi, nothing like a good fight before bed!" Luffy said and couldn't stop himself from reaching down and picking Ace up.

"We usually sleep in hammocks so I asked Franky to make you guys some beside me if that's okay." He said to Ace who was now eye level with his little brother.

"That doesn't matter-Put me down!" Ace freaked squirming in Luffy's arms.

"Nu uh, it's not every day I get to carry you ya know." He said carrying Ace inside.

"You were mentioning beds then why are we going to the kitchens?" Sabo asked as Kin'emon was putting his sword back into its sheath.

"Because one must eat after a battle." He said to Sabo and Luffy nodded agreeing.

"I'll make a light snack for everyone before bed..." Sanji sighed lighting up another cigarette.

"Sanji! I want some meat!" Luffy called Ace still in his arms. Ace had given up struggling since the more he fought to get away the tighter Luffy's arms became around him.

"That's no way to ask, shitty rubber brain." Sanji said but it wasn't harsh but rather felt like a habit formed.

"I'm moving the ship to another section of the island; we really don't need another marine attack overnight, who's on watch tonight?" Franky asked and Zoro sighed knowing it was him.

"I'll take watch as well." Robin said and Franky nodded.

"I'll watch over Caesar tonight as always." Law said but followed the crew into the galley for the snack.

"All that fighting has made me sweaty." Nami said fanning herself lightly before turning her sly smile towards Ace and Sabo.

"Would you boys care for another bath?" She cooed and the blushes that ran up their faces from their necks caused her to laugh.

"No!" They shouted at her.

"It's not nice to tease them Nami." Usopp said but he as well had a smile on his face at their torture.

"Luffy, your crew is completely crazy!" Sabo said to his brother who laughed loudly at that.

"And that's why I love them." And that was the truth; Luffy would not have his crew any other way.

After a few sandwiches and some drinks around the table everyone went towards their beds while Zoro, Robin and Law went to their positions for watch.

"These are ours?" Ace asked looking at the hammock that had a built in pillow and a folded blanket on it. Sabo's was much the same but while Ace's was red his was dark blue.

"Yup I told ya Franky was making you guys one!" Luffy said climbing into his own.

"But we weren't expecting it to be like this, how'd he make it?" Sabo asked and Luffy shrugged his shoulders getting comfy.

"Franky's our ship wright, he can make anything and everything." Luffy said closing his eyes.

"Thanks." Ace said polity and Luffy opened one of his eyes to look at him before smiling.

"Don't thank me, just get in already!" He said and they did to find them comfy and warm.

"This is awesome." Sabo whispered pulling the blanket over himself. The boys were still wearing Luffy's shirts that were rather long on them but they smelled like the sea and that was a smell they hoped to never forget.

"We'll have a busy day tomorrow so get some sleep." Luffy whispered rolling over onto his side to look at them.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Ace asked interested before Luffy gave one of his famous smiles.

"Exploring."

 **Hello everyone! So here is a brighter chapter! Luffy is giving a little bit away but not answering anything at all :) I was asked to show Luffy and the crew doing some action so that the boys could see Lu not just as a captain but that he can hold himself now.**

 **I was asked about Garp I don't know about that yet I need some time to think it through and see how that plans out. The last time Garp and Lu met it was during the War. I just need to think about it more and see how I can work Garp because he does deserve to be a part of this, I just don't want him showing up out of nowhere that feels weird to me. But as I said just give me time to think it through :)**

 **I was asked if this story is a side story for my big one and I will say no, it is not. Just felt like doing something slightly different. :)**

 **I'm so glad you all see this as not a mess :P Maybe it's because I'm used to having a set plan and going like that but I didn't start in that way. I just liked the idea and gave it a go so it felt a bit unorganized in my already chaotic head :P I tend to update a lot that's just how I work. Writing is my escape so I write a lot :)I'm also technically job less right now -_- so until I get hired I have a lot and I mean a LOT of free time :) Any ways I'll see you all again soon! Keep well! DR**


	5. Second Day and Truths

" **Would you like to know your future?** **If your answer is yes, think again. Not knowing is the greatest life motivator.** **So enjoy, endure, and survive each moment as it comes to you in its proper sequence - a surprise."** **―** **Vera Nazarian**

Ace and Sabo couldn't remember the last time they slept so soundly. The fabric on the hammocks was amazingly soft and the blanket was warm. If this was how Luffy got to sleep every night then no wonder he loved this place so much. When Ace opened his eyes he was however surprised that Luffy was gone from his hammock. It was still night time by the darkness of the room and the snoring from the boys in the crew.

Ace turned his head over to look at Sabo only to find the boy was snoring and the blankets wrapped all around him and a content look on his face. Ace wasn't going to wake him from whatever good dream he was having, though he was starting to wonder if this whole mess itself was a dream. Pushing the warm blanket away from him he jumped to the floor softly, practice from living in the forest taught him to walk slowly and softly just in case.

Walking onto the deck Ace saw Law leaning up against the wall his arms wrapped around him and his sword in his hand. His eyes were closed so Ace wondered if he was sleeping but that Caesar guy was snoring away apparently not caring whether his guard was asleep or not.

From the light up above Ace assumed one of the watchers was up there and he could swear there was an eye looking at him from one of the walls. Ace continued to walk slowly knowing full well that these people probably knew he was awake.

"If you're looking for Straw Hatter he's on the figure head." Law said his eyes still closed and a shiver went up Ace's back.

"Uhh, Thanks." Ace said before scurrying towards the steps that lead to that place.

When Ace got up to the spot he saw Luffy sitting there leaning back on his arms the wind blowing around him across the sea.

"So you finally decided to come visit me." Luffy said a small smile on his face.

"You weren't in your bed." Ace said simply and Luffy chuckled.

"Yeah I don't really sleep well." He admitted and Ace looked at him.

"How come?" Ace was genuinely curious since he knew his Luffy could sleep like the dead.

"Too much in my brain." He said simply and Ace gave him a look that said he didn't agree with those words.

"But you're not up all night right?" Ace asked him and Luffy laughed softly.

"Course not, my crew needs me to be alert at all times, I just come here to think when it gets too much." Luffy said turning to look at him now.

"Do you come up here every night?" Ace asked him and Luffy shook his head.

"Not usually I've just…Had a lot to think about today." He admitted and Ace then knew it was him he was thinking about, him and Sabo.

"Tell me about myself." Ace demanded hoping to get Luffy onto happy thoughts and it seemed to work as Luffy brightened.

"You already heard your pirate name." Luffy said and Ace nodded in excitement.

"Fire-fist, why am I called that?" He asked Luffy excitement flowing through him.

"Because you burn everything." Luffy said not wanting to give everything away.

"Well that's lame." He said disappointed but Luffy laughed.

"You'll understand someday what I mean." He chuckled causing Ace's heart to slow for a moment. Luffy sounded like an older parent telling their child they might understand something hard when they're older.

"I'm not a kid you know." Ace snapped at Luffy who smiled at him.

"Yes you are, and that's okay Ace. Be a kid for as long as you can." Ace thought back to that other brat and how he clung to Nami, if that's what a kid was he didn't want it.

"So what else about me do you know?" Ace asked getting back on track.

"Well you have amazing friends." Luffy said thinking about the people who helped him during the war.

"I have friends?" Ace asked socked.

"They're more like brothers." Luffy admitted thinking about the family like feeling he got from the White Beard Pirates.

"But you and Sabo are my only brothers." Ace said crossing his arms and looking at Luffy who laughed again.

"We'll always be brothers by bond Ace, but these guys have a different bond with you than we have. Like how Zoro and Sanji are like my brothers but the bond I have with them is a lot different than the one I have with you." Hoping he was explaining it right Luffy smiled at Ace who seemed confused.

"But why do they want a bond with me?" He asked quietly and Luffy pulled him closer.

"Because you're special Ace, and you are loved by many." Luffy said softly giving Ace a sort-of hug

"Where am I? I mean like the older me, where am I here?" Ace asked but didn't move away from the arm holding him close.

"You're far away." Luffy said softly and Ace frowned.

"How far? Can't you call me or something?" Ace asked him trying to get more on his where about.

"You're very far away; you're somewhere I can't reach you." He said and stood up.

"Let's get back to bed I wasn't kidding when I said we are exploring tomorrow." He smiled and reached his hand out to Ace who seemed to be frozen his mind running.

"Don't think so hard Ace you'll give yourself a fever." Luffy said falling back into himself.

"That's not how fevers work dummy!" Ace shouted and Luffy laughed as Ace took the hand reaching out to him.

"I know." He said and Ace was once again confused by Luffy but didn't say anything. Where was he that he was so far away that Luffy couldn't reach him! Ace as the eldest was supposed to always be near his brother! It must be those friends of his fault, he's probably with them and Luffy doesn't want to take him away from them that must be it.

"I'll see you in the morning Ace, Sanji makes the best breakfasts ever!" Luffy said as they both got back into their hammocks. Luffy fell asleep quite quickly but Ace's mind was still on. Where was he?

"Oi Ace, get up!" Sabo said tugging on Ace who was stretched out in his hammock. "You'll miss breakfast!" Sabo said to him stepping back as Ace shot up in the air.

"Breakfast!" He shouted and Sabo nodded before sighing.

"Yeah and you know how Luffy eats, apparently it's worse now." Sabo said and Ace jumped out of his hammock.

"Like hell I'm letting him eat everything!" And Ace was gone leaving a smiling Sabo behind him who knew a D could eat more than most.

"If you want anything you'd better hurry." Usopp said to Sabo who was beginning to head to the galley.

"I know. I know all too well how they eat." Sabo smiled at the long nosed man who chuckled.

"Good then we don't need to give you lessons. Though my mastery skills of eating with Luffy are said to be the best! I've been working on them for the past 25 years!" Usopp said proudly and Sabo looked at him funny.

"But aren't you like 19 as well?" Sabo asked him and Usopp blushed a bit before pushing the kid out the door.

"Never mind, let's go eat." Usopp said and Sabo just followed behind him but a small smile was on the kids face. He liked the sniper and since he knew Luffy couldn't lie for the life of him, Lu would need a liar on the crew to make up for that part of him.

Ace and Luffy appeared to be having a eating contest when Sabo entered the room.

"Who's winning?" Usopp asked and Nami gave a grin so sweet it looked like the Cheshire cat's smile.

"Luffy of course." At that statement Ace seemed to be stuffing down even more until Sanji put a stop to it.

"You're a kid so eat slower." Sanji said to Ace who began to reach for another pile of bacon but was stopped by a foot on the table.

"Your body can't take it like Luffy's can kid." He was ending this contest right now, lifting the foot up he had put on the table to stop Ace he swung on his heel and kicked Luffy in the head.

"And you should know better than to initiate an eating contest with a child shitty captain!" Sanji yelled at Luffy who was now on the floor apologizing to the cook.

"Sanji is scary." Momo said next to his father who was eating his breakfast in peace.

"Yes, but he has a point Luffy-Dono." Kin'emon said to Luffy who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Law sighed and ate his Japanese styles breakfast that Sanji had specially prepared for him.

"Sorry, Sorry!" he said to everyone who either smiled at Luffy or sighed relatively use to their captains ways.

"Sanji! Make us some pirate lunches!" Luffy called to the cook whose brow was twitching at the demand.

"Fine, shit head." He said lighting up a new smoke and walking back into the kitchen.

"Why do we need lunches?" Ace asked coming up from his plate of food.

"Because we're going exploring remember?" He said simply and went to get ready.

"You boys should wear some other clothes than those long shirts." Nami said but Ace shook his head.

"It's not like we're not wearing anything underneath, I like this shirt." Ace said and Sabo nodded. This was one of Luffy's shirts like hell they were giving it back just yet.

"Then at least let me tie it up in the back so you don't trip over yourself." Nami sighed pulling a band from around her write and bunched the shirt up into a ball at the back of their shirts.

"How cute." Robin said and Sabo looked at her.

"You're right, they looks like super cute bunny rabbits now." Franky said as well a grin on his face he was wearing a new hair style today of braided pig tails.

"We're not bunnies." Sabo said in embarrassment but left the shirt alone much to Nami's amusement.

"You guys ready to go?" Luffy said coming back to still find them in the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure." Ace said and followed Luffy onto the island.

"Should we follow them?" Zoro asked his eye watching his captains back carefully.

"Nah, let's leave them be." Sanji said returning with the lunches as Luffy's rubbery arm stretched back to grab them from him as he called out a thanks.

"You reached your arm back that far!?" Sabo asked surprised that Luffy was able to actually do that.

"Please, I can do so much more than I used to." Luffy said and Ace smirked.

"Prove it." He challenged and Luffy grabbed the railing with both his hands and started to pull himself back.

"Get in!" He called to the boys who ducked under his arm and leaned against his chest which Ace noticed to be muscular.

"Gomu Gomu no…." He said as Zoro came out of the kitchen and paled.

"Wait Luffy they're just kids!" He shouted as Luffy let go and rocketed into the sky.

"ROCKET!" Ace and Sabo screamed never having been flung like this before as they were heading into the forest of the island fast.

"We're going to die!" Sabo shouted tears in his eyes.

"Dammit Luffy!" Ace shouted as well but the man was just laughing hysterically.

"Gomu Gomu no Baloon!" Luffy shouted blowing himself up huge and bouncing onto the forest floor catching Ace and Sabo onto his inflated stomach.

Once they knew they were safe Ace turned his sharp eyes and hand towards Luffy.

"You could have killed us!" He snarled grabbing Luffy around the neck and shaking him.

"But I-I didn't!" He said through Ace's attack.

"We're alive." Sabo sighed catching his breath and Ace finally let Luffy go.

"Warn us next time you do that." He scowled looking away

"But that's no fun." Luffy said and Ace glared at him again threatening pain should it be necessary.

"Common guys let's go!" Luffy said jumping to his feet and leading the way.

"He hasn't changed a bit." Sabo smiled but Ace wasn't so forgiving yet.

"Jackass flinging us so easily." Ace wanted to kick his rubbery butt so bad.

"But he did do something cool." Sabo said in thought and Ace looked at his brother in question.

"Like what?" Ace asked him and Sabo smiled realizing Ace had forgotten it.

"He used the attack you named." Sabo said following slowly behind the older Luffy.

"What the balloon? I didn't name that." Ace said confused.

"No the rocket-you named his rocket when we were fighting the tiger lord remember?" Sabo asked him and Ace finally caught on and frowned once again.

"I was talking to Luffy last night and he said something that's been bothering me…" Ace said and Sabo looked at him.

"He said I'm so far away he can't reach me, can't even talk to me." Ace said and Sabo frowned.

"This is a big world Ace and if we're pirates there's a good chance that we can't always be there for one another." Sabo said trying to reassure his brother but Ace shook his head.

"You didn't see his face Sabo, something's wrong." Ace said and Sabo sighed.

"We'll ask him ourselves kay?" Sabo tried to help but Ace still frowned.

"He won't tell us anything, haven't you noticed how he dances around our questions?" Ace asked and Sabo had noticed that but put it off as him not wanting to change anything.

"He's just being careful." Sabo said and Ace nodded hoping that was all.

"Or he's afraid." Ace said finally but nothing else was said on the matter since Luffy had found something exciting it seemed.

"What's that?" Ace asked looking around.

"It's a marines tent!" Luffy said in excitement leaning down going through the stuff.

"Then shouldn't we be getting out of here?" Sabo asked Luffy who had a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah in a sec I heard something familiar!" He said looking for where ever the noise was coming from.

"Fund ya!" Luffy shouted pulling up a snail phone.

"That's a phone?" Ace asked not understanding why it was so important.

"Yeah, it's gramps phone!" Luffy said excitement in his voice as his lifted up the receiver.

"Hello?" Garp asked over the phone. This was a marine's number in case of emergencies. Garp had sent a few of his older trainees to test out a weaker island in the New World but wanted to keep contact just in case.

"Hey gramps!" Luffy said and the line fell silent.

"Luffy?!" Garp shouted and Luffy held the phone away from him for a second.

"Mn, been a while." He said rather awkwardly but made a motion for Ace and Sabo to keep quiet.

"What are you doing on this island? Isn't a little dull for a pirate such as yourself?" Garp asked him carefully and Luffy laughed.

"It's more exciting that you think." Luffy said in thought his eyes turning towards Ace and Sabo who just raised a brow in confusion.

"You challenge an emperor and go to a weak island? I'll never understand you kid." Garp said and Luffy laughed louder while Ace and Sabo looked at Luffy in shock. He was challenging emperors now!?

"I'm doing what I want gramps." He said but the snail smiled.

"So how are my trainees?" He asked him and Luffy smirked.

"So it was your guys who attacked us, they're pretty strong." He admitted and Garp laughed

"You didn't wipe them out did you" He asked Luffy who smiled.

"Nah, that takes effort." He admitted and Garp smiled back through the phone.

"That means they'll be back to challenge you again." He said and Luffy nodded.

"Ne gramps, I'm going to keep this." He said and Garp didn't say anything.

"I have some people who want to talk to you but we're exploring right now so I'll do that later kay?" He asked.

"Who wants to talk to me?" He asked this time and Luffy smiled.

"A blue gentle man and a fire fist." He said before saying good bye to a frozen Garp.

"Wait Luffy I want answers!" He shouted as Luffy put down the receiver.

"Was that really necessary?" Sabo asked Luffy who smiled.

"Gramps should get to talk to ya it's only fair you know." He said and Ace scrunched up his nose.

"I don't want to talk to that geezer." He scowled and Luffy laughed leaving the tent only to see a bunch of marines staring at him now pointing their guns.

"Straw Hat Luffy!" One shouted and Luffy sighed.

"And who are they?" Another said and the kids went behind Luffy knowing he was stronger right now.

"That kid… He looks like Fire Fist Ace." Luffy's eyes widened suddenly and his got down into a stance.

"Grab my arms." He commanded at the kids who did that but Ace was now listening. Luffy went quickly into Gear second ready to blow away from the marines but it was too late.

"But it can't be! Fire Fist Ace is dead!" Another shouted and Ace felt his heart stop as it all made sense all of a sudden.

"What?" Ace asked softly but the look in Luffy's eyes confirmed it all. That was why Luffy couldn't reach him-he was gone.

 **Oh man so much here! And it has been revealed! How will Luffy deal with this now?! I have a feeling this is going to be a bit longer than I had planned :1 I originally planned this to end by Sunday but I don't know if that will happen. I hate leaving things unfinished and this feels like it needs a bit more before I can ever call it done. I will still be posting the new sequel on Monday but I might have to balance my time between them until this short is done :) Luffy's body being able to eat more than Ace. Ace is a kid right now so his appetite is huge but not D worthy yet :) Also Luffy's body is rubber so he can pack a bit more on I believe. Garp having trainees in the New World. I looked up Garp before I put him in and he is now an instructor (Those poor marines) and still has the title of Vice Admiral, The marines probably refused to let him retire. Any ways I'll try and post again super soon! Keep well everyone! DR**


	6. Afternoon Two and Answers Given

**"Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards." ―** **Søren Kierkegaard**

Luffy activated gear second but he knew it was too late, Ace had heard and now he knew, dammit.

"Fire Fist is dead and that's a kid idiot!" Another marine shouted. Luffy was moving with both boys now in his arms he was speeding as far away from those damned people as fast as he could knowing that they were just rookie marines.

Once they got some where safe away from the mess he put them down and took some deep breaths leaning away from his brothers.

Ace was in shock, he had just learned he was dead. The shock started to wear off but a new feeling was replacing it fast-anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ace asked through gritted teeth but Luffy didn't look at him.

"Because it wouldn't have made a difference either way." Luffy said now

"You don't know that!" Ace shouted at Luffy and was ready to do more but Luffy turned around his eyes dark and sad, tears on the edge of them and Ace knew he had hurt his little brother. Whether it was from his shouting or reminding him that he was gone, Ace wasn't sure.

"How'd you get that scar?" Sabo asked Luffy now wanting to know the facts if he could. Luffy sighed looking to the forest floor and dropped his back pack to the ground and sat on it.

"I was punched in the chest." He admitted and Ace walked forward touching it with his hand for the first time.

"Did it hurt?" He asked knowing it was a stupid question.

"I don't remember." Luffy said looking up into Ace's deep brown eyes. Even if Ace was a child here the comfort of talking with his brother was natural and wonderful.

"Why don't you remember?" Sabo asked him and Luffy frowned.

"After…After you died…I lost my mind." Luffy said softly and Ace's eyes widened at those words.

"I was really sick when it happened and I was pushed over the edge and blacked out." Luffy said but turned to Ace with a small smile.

"If it wasn't for the people you called your family I would be dead as well." Luffy said and Ace felt like crying, for the first time in his entire life he felt like truly crying.

"How'd I die?" He asked needing to know the truth.

"Protecting me." Luffy whispered softly and Ace let his mouth form into a smile.

"I'm glad." He said and it was Luffy's turn for his eyes to widen.

"You shouldn't have! You shouldn't have wasted a thought on me! I was there to protect you!" Luffy yelled at the boy and Ace didn't understand much of it but he knew that Luffy's hurt was still there.

"It's what big brothers are for; I bet Sabo would have done the same for you." Ace said and he did what he always did when Luffy was particularly upset. He took the straw hat off the man's head and ruffled his hair soothingly as if telling Luffy he was going to be alright.

"I was there right?" Sabo asked Luffy needing to know and Luffy sighed.

"No you weren't." He admitted and Luffy fell silent as Sabo frowned deeply.

"Where was I?" He asked and Luffy didn't feel like telling him, not this time, not now.

"Elsewhere." He said and Sabo didn't want to let that go but chose for this moment to.

"But you're okay now right?" Ace asked Luffy who was able to actually form a small smile.

"I've got my crew." He said and Ace grinned while still brushing Luffy's hair with his fingers.

"They're a good crew." Sabo admitted liking them a lot and Luffy chuckled wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Let's eat some lunch." He said loudly and the boys laughed.

"I learn a dreadful truth and you want to eat?" Ace scoffed but with a smile.

"All those feelings made me hungry!" Luffy whined to Ace who just shook his head.

"You're always hungry!" he smiled and Luffy crossed his arms.

"So are you."

Sabo knew that Ace was still worried about his future death but right now he was being the Ace he knew and loved a big brother to Luffy. Even though this Luffy was officially 12 years older it didn't stop them from treating him like the Luffy they cared for.

"Knowing you're going to die sucks." Ace admitted while they were eating their lunches and Luffy chuckled a bit at that

"We're all gunna die someday Ace, try and not think about it too much." Luffy said eating more of Sanji's bento box.

"So my friends saved you but you didn't mention any of your friends…" Ace said to Luffy who looked up a distant look in his eye.

"My crew and I were separated." Luffy said and Sabo looked up this time.

"Why were you separated?" He asked and Luffy smiled softly.

"Because we weren't strong enough yet, but we are now. And a few of my friends did help me that day!" Luffy said and Sabo smiled.

"Like who?" He wanted to know who Luffy called friends since he only had him and Ace back as children.

"Jinbe and Hancock but Hancock is weird.." He said in thought his nose scrunching up a little thinking of the empress.

"Why is Hancock weird?" Ace asked him and Luffy smiled sheepishly.

"She keeps asking me to marry her." He said and Ace choked on his meal along with Sabo.

"What's wrong with you guys!?" Luffy asked as Ace finally got air into his lungs.

"Someone wants to marry you!?" Sabo choked out.

"Yeah she asks me all the time." Luffy crossed his arms thinking about it.

"Who is this woman?" Ace asked his eyes dark looking at Luffy.

"She called the Pirate Empress and she's a war lord!" Luffy said and Sabo paled

"Seriously how much trouble can you get yourself into!?" He asked Luffy who laughed loudly.

"She's nice and all I mean, she did help me break into Impel Down." Luffy said giving his Shishishi laugh.

"You-Hold on a minute- You broke into _The_ Impel down!?" Sabo was ready to take Ace's advice and strangle their older little brother as he laughed some more.

"Yeah it was crazy in there! Though I did almost die." He said in thought and Ace had his hand over his eyes thinking to himself that Luffy would probably kill him from anxiety first before whatever killed him did.

"Impel Down, what is that place." Ace asked Sabo who had studied all of that while living with his noble parents.

"It's a place where pirates go and never return." He said thinking about all the cruelty he had heard happens there.

"But you made it out?" Ace asked Luffy who smiled

"Ah yeah I broke out with a bunch of prisoners. Nami said that they still haven't completely fixed the damage I did there." He laughed and Ace knew that if Luffy wanted to cause damage to anything he would.

"You said you almost died?" Sabo asked him needing to know what happened.

"Yeah the warden guy had poison abilities and hit me with them." Luffy said thinking of his bad fight with the warden.

"I bet I could kick his ass this time though." Luffy said confidently and Ace groaned loudly.

"You would want to go back and fight a guy that almost killed you." He said annoyed at their little brother.

"Then how did you survive?" Sabo asked him hoping for more.

"Iva saved me. He did something weird with spikes in his fingers and I healed." Luffy said but grimaced at the memory of the healing.

"It hurt like a bitch though." He admitted and Sabo sighed.

"Please tell me that's the worst of what you've done." He said and Luffy just laughed louder.

"Ah well you see, we did have some fun in Enis Lobby." Luffy said causing Ace to lean over and groan again.

"What did you do there?" Sabo asked afraid for the answer.

"We declared war on the world government." Luffy said with cheer and Sabo's face blanked.

"We leave you alone for what a year or two and you go and do crazy shit like that!?" Ace scowled jumping up and punching Luffy over the head.

"What? They took Robin! And it was their own ships that destroyed the place not us!" Luffy defended but Sabo was still quite in shock at all of this.

"Impel down, Enis Lobby the last place you could have gone to… Please Luffy don't tell me…" Sabo asked finally pulling himself together only to Have Luffy look away.

"Marine Ford. I didn't destroy that place but I helped cause damage." He said and Sabo sighed knowing then that this place was where Luffy's original pain had come from.

"How much is your bounty." Ace asked him and Luffy regained his smile.

"I'm worth 400 million." He said with pride but Ace and Sabo just stared at their little brother in shock.

Their kid brother was an actual wanted pirate and that finally hit them. This guy sitting before them wasn't a little boy wanting to be a captain someday but an actual man who was one. Luffy was making his dream come true right before their eyes and as much as they were proud it honestly scared them.

"I just found out recently though that it went up I hope I can get it higher." Luffy said happily putting the empty boxes back into his back pack.

"So what do you say we continue exploring?" Luffy asked them and they returned the smile standing up ready to explore the island and see what they could find.

"Ne Luffy." Sabo started as they were walking along the forest catching Luffy's attention.

"What was the thing you did that made you move fast?" He finished and Luffy smiled.

"That's gear second." He told him making Sabo interested.

"What does gear second do?" Ace asked him and Luffy tried to think about it.

"It levels my attacks up a gear. Gear second makes me faster I have also Gear third." He explained and Ace smiled widely.

"What does Gear third do?" He asked Luffy who pushed them backwards a bit before biting his thumb causing his arm to grow super huge and he punched the trees ahead of him knocking them all over with his one attack.

"I have the fist of a giant!" He said and the boys were left in Awe.

"Can you do any more gears?" Sabo asked excitement in his voice and Luffy nodded.

"I do have a gear fourth but… I can't do it right now." He said and Ace crossed his arms.

"Why not?" He asked Luffy who half smiled

"Each gear comes with a draw back." He explained as they walked on the new path Luffy had carved for them. Sabo frowned at that information thinking about it all carefully.

"But you just used them and nothing seems to have happened." Ace said and Luffy continued with his small smile.

"Gear second makes me really tired if I use to too much." He explained about his second gear.

"And gear third?" Sabo asked.

"It used to make me shrink super small but Reighley helped me learn to control that." Luffy said thinking back to his teacher and all he had done for him.

"Who's Reighley?" Ace asked Luffy and he put his hands behind his head as he walked.

"He was my teacher; he trained me for 2 years." Luffy explained and Ace raised a brow.

"You actually studied for two years?" He asked Luffy and Luffy gave a shishishi.

"Reighley was Roger's first mate. He had a lot to teach me! He taught me to control my Haki better." Luffy explained and Ace's face darkened at Roger's name.

"You got training from someone who knew _him_?" Ace whispered in anger and Luffy gave Ace a sad look.

"Yeah and if I hadn't I wouldn't be strong enough to protect my crew right now." Luffy said simply and Ace looked up at him his fist gripped.

"But-!" Ace started but Luffy gave Ace a look.

"Protecting my crew come before anything else. I will never lose them again Ace and if it meant training under Reighley to get strong enough to ensure their safety I'd do it again." Luffy finished letting the topic go as he began to hum and continue to walk forward.

"Were you just scolded?" Sabo asked in shock

"By Luffy no less." Ace sighed but Luffy stopped in his tracks.

"This place feels weird." He said looking around with narrowed eyes.

"This looks like the way to the cave!" Sabo exclaimed really looking around.

"You can feel stuff like that?" Ace asked him and Luffy nodded.

"My observation Haki tells me something isn't right here." He said stepping away from what felt funny.

"What is Haki?" Sabo asked him and Luffy smiled.

"It's using my will power." He said and turned around walking past them.

"It's getting late let's get back to the Sunny." But it was still afternoon in the boy's eyes so they knew Luffy probably didn't want to stay there much longer.

"I'd like a better explanation of Haki Lu." Sabo said and Luffy sighed.

"Well, ask Robin she's super smart!" Luffy said and Sabo made a mental note to spend time with the woman to ask all his questions.

"How are we getting back to the ship?" Ace asked as they got closer to the shore line missing Luffy's evil smile that was forming.

"How did you guys like flying last time?" He asked and the look of dread that came over their face as they realized once again what was about to happen.

"Oh no, wait Luffy don't!" Sabo screamed as the rubbery arms grabbed the trees and he pulled himself back quickly rocketing himself as well as Ace and Sabo into the air.

"When we land- I'm going to kill you!" Ace screamed as Luffy laughed.

It had been an adventurous day filled with truths, knowledge and answers but honestly Luffy felt lighter he felt forgiven and the smile on his face was a true one. Sure he had probably screwed something up but you know what? He didn't care. He had both his brothers with him right now and later they'd talk with gramps so he was happy and that was an amazing feeling for him.

 **Hello there! So I have another chapter for you! No Garp in this one that will be the next chapter :) This chapter had a lot of truth for the kids and they took it well! I know anime Luffy seems unaffected after two years but I would assume that survivor's guilt would probably be there. Ace died to save Luffy and that knowledge alone would hurt anyone. Ace is a good big brother though I honestly love the big brother side of Ace :) Sabo will have a talk with Robin so that's to look forward to :) I mentioned gear fourth but I don't know a tun about it like everyone else so not going to touch it :)**

 **I wanted to show Luffy in this in a few ways. The first way as a great captain, the second a good fighter in battle and now I have shown that he is strong and capable :) I mentioned Hancock and her love for Luffy since I was asked to :) I like Hancock but I'm such a LuNa fan. Luffy puts his crew first, as a captain his crew's life comes first he mentioned that he didn't want to lose them again and I had him tell the boys that they were separated. Sabo will talk to Robin stuff will come out :) I told the boys about Luffy's trouble seeking habits :P Ahh they love how Luffy just attracts trouble like a magnet . ^^ So I actually have the ending planned out and set so there won't be any worries there :) I promise to tread lightly over all of your feels but it still might hurt a bit guys just a warning ^^;**

 **So When I said this was going to be short I honestly forgot that the characters don't believe in that -_- The trio has decided this will be longer than I meant it to be which will be fun but now I am swamped :P I will probably write every day for this story next week and begin to dedicate my weekends one more to my new story as I did last time :) Well I gave you sad in the beginning and sort of happy in the end? This is a bit sadder than I expected but we're now through the bulk of that onto happiness! I shall see you all again soon! Keep well guys! DR**


	7. Zoro, Robin, and Garp, Evening Two

" **A good head and a good heart are always a formidable combination."-** **Nelson Mandela**

When they had gotten back Ace and Sabo were still trying to pull themselves off the grassy deck.

"Damn you…" Ace said rubbing the back of his head and even Sabo's eyes were filled with murderous intentions.

"I wouldn't bother." Zoro said sighing helping the boys up and Ace looked at him curiously before Zoro continued.

"I've been rocketed so many times I've lost count. He won't stop no matter how many times you threaten him." Zoro said with a smile and Ace sighed as well.

"Where'd he go?" Sabo asked looking around for Luffy who had just walked away no laughter, nothing.

"Don't know it's not like him to just leave unless foods being cooked…" Zoro said now looking around the ship for his captain only to see him heading towards Law. Zoro listened closely just in case and he froze after hearing his captains words.

"They know." Zoro directed his eye down to Ace and Sabo frowning.

"I take it you had a lot happen?" He asked them and Ace nodded.

"Oi Robin." Zoro called out to his friend and Nakama she just looked up from the book she was reading by her flowers.

"You should show Sabo around the library he looks smarter than this guy here." Zoro said pointing his thumb at Ace who growled bat Zoro in annoyance. Robin's blue eyes were meeting Zoro's silver one reading him like one of her books before she smiled and offered her hand to Sabo.

"Follow me Sabo." She said but Sabo was grateful since he wanted to talk to Robin on her own.

"Let's talk kid." Zoro said pulling Ace to the side leaving the group. Sitting down in his regular spot on the ship he pulled out a bottle of Sake and opened the lid off quickly before pulling out a glass from under the bench by the tree.

"Don't you just drink it by itself?" Ace asked him and Zoro nodded glad the kid knew he wasn't into giving up his bottles.

"This is for you." He said pouring some of the liquid in the cup and pushing it towards Ace who just stared at the stuff.

"Don't tell me you've never had a drink before?" And though he would never offer some to any other child he had a feeling that Ace wasn't just any other child.

"When men share drinks they become brothers." He said repeating his oath that had bonded Luffy, Sabo and himself together forever.

"And that's what we are here, a family." He said and Ace looked at him.

"How'd you find out?" Zoro asked he wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"A marine told us and Luffy confirmed it." Ace whispered and Zoro felt sorry for the child.

"Damn marines they always mess everything up." He scowled but Ace shook his head.

"No I'm alright. I'm glad I know now and it all makes sense. Luffy has been clinging to me ever since I get here and now I know why." Ace was glad to actually talk about this even if it sucked.

"I'm sorry." Zoro said after a moments silence and Ace looked at him confused but Zoro was looking away.

"You left him in our care and we failed you." He admitted but that just confused Ace more.

"How'd you fail me? It's not like you killed me or anything…You didn't kill me right?" He asked Zoro cautiously and Zoro laughed.

"Like I could kill you!" He laughed some more and it made Ace feel better because it made him feel like he was going to be strong.

"Then how did I?" Zoro stopped laughing and gave the boy a sad smile.

"I don't know how it happened really, we weren't there." Zoro said taking a big drink of his sake while Ace's cup still sat there untouched.

"Luffy said that…" He hoped to find out why.

"A lot of mess happened before you died too much mess really. By the time we found out you were dead it was already too late for us to get to Luffy." He said and Ace tilted his head.

"I can't explain everything that happened but my biggest regret was not being there for Luffy when he needed me most." Ace could see the strong bond Luffy and Zoro shared and it brought a small smile to his face.

"You really care about him." Ace stated and Zoro laughed again softly, quietly.

"He's my best friend. I'd go to the ends of the earth for him if he asked me to, but I know he wouldn't. Luffy is selfish this way, he wants us all close by so nothing can ever happen to us. He doesn't give a care about his own life but will protect ours as if it's the most important thing in the world to him." Zoro said to Ace.

"We're still working on it but getting him to see that if something happens to him it happens to us, our crew may look divided and even act as if we can work alone. In reality though we're actually one with another, when something happens to one of us it affects all of us. If something happens to Luffy something happens to us all." Zoro explained knowing his captain and his crew.

"We weren't there and I will hold onto that forever." Zoro finished and took another drink of his booze.

"Luffy's lucky to have people like you watching his back." Ace said and Zoro smiled.

"It's the least we can do after all he's done for us." Ace looked at the swordsman curiously.

"He saved our lives." Zoro said understanding Ace's look of confusion.

"How?" Ace asked him and Zoro looked towards the crew that was doing their own thing on the ship.

"When we had no one he found us. When our dreams and lives were on the line he appeared and offered us a place to call home, even if we didn't know that yet." Zoro said smiling again.

Ace thought of how Luffy had made him feel like he was allowed to live, even if he never told the boy he was grateful for him.

"I take it you understand that." Zoro said to Ace who nodded and Zoro knew he had one more question left to ask.

"Are you scared?" His silver eye didn't hold pity for the child's future nor did it look at him like he was weak for feeling that way.

"Yes." Ace admitted softly tears welling up in his brown eyes before he turned them up towards Zoro "Don't tell the others." He asked and Zoro nodded.

"Your secret's safe with me." Zoro said taking another drink and this time Ace took the Sake cup and drank it down fast much like he did once before.

"I thought you wouldn't touch it." Zoro said in surprise and Ace smiled wiping the tears away.

"We're brothers now." He said and Zoro raised his bottle up and laughed.

"What are you talking about? We were always brothers."

Robin had understood that Zoro wanted to talk with Ace alone and he was smart enough to know that Sabo knew that as well.

"Ace isn't good with talking to people." Sabo said softly and Robin chuckled.

"Neither is Zoro so this should be interesting." She said and Sabo smiled.

"So a staring contest it is then?" He asked her and she smiled down at him. Once they got to the library Sabo's eyes widened.

"I never ever thought a day would come when Luffy had a library on his ship." He said in wonder looking at all the books around him.

"This is my favourite spot." She admitted to Sabo who nodded brushing his fingers over the spine of an old book.

"Some of these books are almost ancient." He whispered afraid that if he spoke too loud they would fall to dust.

"And that is why I take proper care of them." She smiled taking a seat at the table in the library.

"Where did you get all of these?" He asked looking up and down the walls at the many different books.

"Every island we have stopped on has given me a new book to take with me." She said and Sabo looked at her.

"Then you guys must have gone everywhere!" He exclaimed and she smiled.

"Not everywhere yet." She stood up again and pushed Sabo to a row of books on the left.

"These stories are all from an island in the sky." She said and Sabo looked at her in surprise.

"There are islands in the sky!?" He had never heard of that before, how was it even possible!

"Yes where these books came from a man who called himself god had tried to destroy the island." She said and Sabo was listening carefully.

"So what happened?" He couldn't stop himself form asking.

"Luffy beat the so called god and saved the island." She said and Sabo's eyes widened.

"Luffy did?" He was in shock; their little brother would beat a god, or at least a man who called himself god.

"These books I stole from an old ship that was the size of an island." She said pointing to a few rows higher where Sabo saw they were all black covered books.

"Can a ship really be that big?" He asked in wonder and Robin chuckled.

"Yes a ship can be. This ship was called Thrillar Bark and it was the ship of one of the warlords." Robin said and Sabo looked at her again.

"Why were you guys on a Warlord's ship!?" He asked and Robin laughed.

"Our Nakama Brook had his shadow stolen and Luffy wasn't going to let him remain there forever." She said smiling and Sabo just stared at her.

"Luffy beat the warlord and freed those who were trapped on that ship including a few of our Nakama here." She said and Sabo looked back towards the books realizing that each book had a separate story to tell than the one that was written in it.

"What about that empty shelf? Have you not gone anywhere to fill it yet?" It was a rare sight to see in this library, a shelf with no books.

"That shelf will always remain empty." Robin said walking over to it and putting her slim hand on the wooden shelf.

"Why?" Sabo couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Because this shelf represents the two years we couldn't be by Luffy's side. It represents the emptiness I felt being away from my family and the pain that was brought to Luffy during those times." She said her eyes dazed while looking at the shelf.

"What happened?" He asked her and she sighed before taking her seat once again but this time offering Sabo a chair.

"We were defeated." She said simply but Sabo needed to know how. A pirate's defeat usually meant death for the crew so how were they still alive?

"Luffy attacked a Celestial Dragon." Robin said and watched as Sabo began to pale his blue eyes now wide in fear.

"What was he thinking!?" Sabo shouted not realizing he was doing that.

"He was thinking that his friend's life was in danger." Sanji said at the door a parfait on a tray in his hand.

"But attacking one of them could have killed his whole crew!" Sabo as a once noble knew the dangers of the Celestial Dragons and the power that they held over the world.

"If Luffy hadn't done anything I think I would have been even angrier." Sanji said putting the treat on the table for Robin and looked at Sabo.

"Would you be able to sacrifice a friend's life to one of them?" Sanji asked Sabo who looked down.

"Luffy has done a lot of shitty things that could probably have gotten us killed but…I don't regret even one moment of them." He said and gave Robin a bow before leaving.

"What Sanji says is correct; I don't regret a single moment of what we have done." She said happily pushing the treat over to Sabo.

"Why are you telling me all these things Robin?" Sabo asked her picking up the spoon and beginning to eat the treat.

"Because Luffy will hopefully be meeting you soon." She said softly and Sabo stopped eating with the spoon held towards his mouth.

"I'm alive?" He asked. Sabo had assumed he was dead as well by the looks Luffy had been giving him.

"I'm not sure what has happened with you and Luffy but yes you are quite alive." She said and while Robin preferred to carry the mysterious air about her she didn't think this needed to be hidden form the boy.

"Then why wasn't I there for Ace!?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"For much the same reason we couldn't be, there wasn't enough time." She said sadly.

"Does Luffy know about me?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"You and I spent some time together Sabo that is how I recognized you. I once asked you if I could tell Luffy we had met when we all returned together. You asked me to keep quiet until the right moment and that is what I shall do." She said giving him a small smile.

"Why don't we keep you our little secret for now Sabo, I have a feeling this isn't the right time you were telling me about." She said to him and he nodded slowly.

"But I'm alive?" He asked her once more and she nodded and that was all he needed to feel even a bit better.

"When the time comes I'll help you protect him." Sabo said looking at her with those serious blue eyes she had come to know and respect over the two year stay."

"I'll be counting on you." She said smiling at him and letting him finish his treat.

Luffy needed space from Ace and Sabo and knew his crew could handle giving him that.

"You ran to me pretty quickly Straw hatter, what is bothering you this time?" Law asked Luffy taking in the panic in the Captain's eyes.

"Some stupid marines told Ace he was dead." Luffy said bluntly and Law sighed.

"You knew that was a risk." Law added and Luffy sighed.

"That's not what I am mad about." Luffy said sliding to the deck his back against the wall. "He didn't even care that he was going to die." Law had never met Fire Fist in person so he didn't really have a say on how the man should act like but he didn't stop the smile from slipping onto his face.

"Didn't he die for you?" Law asked him and Luffy looked up his eyes shadowed over.

"Yes and he was happy to hear that." Luffy spat out annoyed and Law closed his eyes the smile still there.

"Of course he would be happy; you and your brother are much alike Straw Hatter." Law said and Luffy growled.

"He was supposed to live!" Luffy yelled and law opened his eyes to look at the angry man.

"And would you have taken his place then?" Law asked him and Luffy shut his mouth knowing where Law was going with this.

"Straw hatter your brother isn't okay with hearing about his death." He said and Luffy just watched him not saying anything.

"He just doesn't want to look weak in his little brother's eyes, even if you are older right now." He whispered and a vision of his own savior appeared in his mind a smile on that man's face.

"That still sucks." Luffy said but Law could tell Luffy was feeling a bit better.

"I'm not your therapist Straw hat you can't keep running to me when something happens." Law said but he was smiling at the man who was standing back up.

"Nope, you're my friend." Luffy said regaining his smile, Luffy just needed to talk out what was bothering him and Law wasn't a part of the crew.

"I'm not that either." He said but Luffy ignored him and took off to find Ace and Sabo.

"Ace, Sabo let's go call gramps!" Luffy shouted and Ace smiled at Zoro who nodded his head letting the kid know that all was okay now.

Sabo and Robin left from the Library and she gave him a reassuring smile knowing that he wouldn't say anything unnecessary.

"So where are we going to call gramps?" Ace asked Luffy who pulled them to the most obvious spot, the kitchen. Once they had settled around the table Luffy pulled the phone from his pocket and placed it on the table before getting it to ring.

"I'm expecting answers Kid." Garp said instantly not giving Luffy a chance to say hello.

"It's a bit complicated." Sabo said and Garp froze at hearing the boy's voice.

"Make it easy then." He whispered and Sabo frowned.

"If Sabo can't make it easy then it's not possible old geezer." Ace said and Garp felt tears come to his eyes.

"Ace.." He whispered out a lump forming in his throat.

"Please don't cry, I've had more than enough of tears lately!" Ace groaned to Garp who laughed.

"How is this possible?" He like Luffy was there the day it happened.

"Robin said it had something to do with a mystery cave." Luffy said and Garp nodded.

"Nico Robin is smart." He admitted and Luffy laughed.

"Of course." He said simply and Garp turned to Ace.

"Are you boys well? How old are you?" He asked them and Sabo smiled.

"We're 10 and yeah we're great. Luffy and his crew are taking care of us until we can go home." Sabo said smiling up at Luffy who smiled back at him. Sanji was washing dishes and listening in on the conversation smiled at the way they were acting.

"Do you want me to come to you?" Garp asked but Luffy shook his head.

"The fact that Ace was recognized as a kid is scary. If people find out he's here they'll attack him with everything they have and he's not strong enough to protect himself." Luffy said in thought looking at Ace who hated the fact that he wasn't strong yet.

"And as much as I'm grateful to the commanders of that old man's crew I don't think them coming right now would be a good idea." Luffy said and Ace looked confused, old man's crew? What does he have to do with an old man and his crew?

"I figured as much. Does Ace know?' Garp asked and Luffy scowled.

"Yup some of your trainees told him." He said to Garp and the old man laughed.

"They're young they make mistakes." But Luffy wasn't having any of it. He remembered how Zoro looked back at Punk Hazard telling him they were in the New World now.

"Mistakes will get you killed here." Luffy said his voice colder than Ace and Sabo had ever heard it before.

"Then let it be a lesson to them." Luffy still didn't like it.

"How much longer do they have?" Garp wanted to know when his grandkids would be going back.

"A day and a half and they will be home." Garp nodded his head.

"It was wonderful talking to you both again." Garp said his voice cracking slightly.

"Ace…I'm so sorry…" He whispered out and Luffy bowed his head knowing the pain he must have felt two years ago.

"I forgive you." Ace said and the snail's eyes widened. Ace was crossing his arms and looking away but those words alone had softened the marine hero's heart and caused him to burst into tears.

"Geez! Stop crying already!" Ace finally shouted over the phone and Garp just continued louder.

"Gramps I won't be able to call again for a long time." Luffy said and once the old man had calmed down.

"I know and I'm practically retired now." He said and Luffy laughed his laugh.

"I'll see you around then." He said simply knowing this wouldn't be the last time he spoke to his grandpa.

"I'd say behave but you're a pirate so Luffy…Give them hell." Luffy smirked under his hat.

"Oh I plan on it." And he hung up. It wasn't a big conversation but that was how their family worked. They didn't need to call one another to know how they cared. Garp would always love his crazy grandsons and all they were doing in the world even if he didn't agree with it.

"Oi shitty captain and brats! Out of my kitchen dinner will be ready soon and I need to set up!" Sanji said but he had a smirk on his face.

"Right, let's go play with Chopper and Usopp!" He called to his brothers who nodded at the chef and ran out with Luffy. The afternoon was finished but there was still another day and a half left with the crew so Ace and Sabo were going to use it to their advantage and get to know everyone.

 **Hello! I wasn't planning on giving a chapter today since I'm still a bit under the weather but I couldn't stop myself! The call was short and sweet but that's how their family works I find. Garp wasn't there to beat on them so he could only talk with them. I wanted Garp to get forgiveness from Ace. Garp stood in Luffy's way when he was trying to rescue Ace and Ace still died. That weight can hurt a heart so by Ace saying he forgives Garp it made him feel better. I was asked about if things will change in the past now but I have that planned out for the last chapter guys. I really don't want to make this confusing since I fear time travel can get to be. I have the ending all extremely planned out written and ready. It's the buildup that takes a bit of time :)**

 **I wanted to give the boys time with the crew Ace and Zoro Robin and Sabo. Robin told Sabo he was alive but wants to keep it a secret. Robin hasn't really told the crew she spent time with the revolutionaries. Or that she knew Sabo but she asks Sabo if he got to talk with Luffy in Dressrosa meaning she knew they were brothers.-I think I'm making this more complicated than it has to be, blame it on me feeling blah.- all in all he knows he's alive but won't say anything to Luffy. They've had their Sake Ceremony and built their tree house but I'm keeping the time line for the boys from before Sabo goes out to sea. Any ways these chapters are getting longer by the day! ( and so are my notes -_-**

 **Well I'll leave you all alone for now! Keep well guys! DR**


	8. Nami and Usopp

" **I'll never stop dreaming that one day we can be a real family, together, all of us laughing and talking, loving and understanding, not looking at the past but only to the future."** **-** **LaToya Jackson**

Sabo was happy and even though he knew he was going to be going home soon he felt content here being with these people. Luffy was smiling more now which greatly relieved Sabo since the sad Luffy really wasn't the brother he had come to know and love.

Luffy was walking along the ledge of the railing while Usopp was fishing for their lunch.

"Luffy you're going to fall in." Nami called to him from the upper deck a pen behind her ear and her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"No I won't I'm being carefullll-." Luffy began to say as he tripped over his own foot and slipped off the deck.

"Told you." Nami said but didn't move to help her captain which confused Sabo, didn't she care if he fell in or not? Sabo was about to yell at her to help but a green blur had jumped down from the astronomy tower like it was nothing before jumping into the water after Luffy.

"Thanks Zoro!" Luffy said once the swordsman had helped get all of the water out of Luffy's lungs.

"Honestly." He said but Sabo could hear no anger in his voice but he saw it in the man's face when Luffy got back up and jumped on the railing once more.

"Luffy get the heck off of that damned railing!" He shouted grabbing the rubber boy by the ear and dragging him away from that part of the ship all together.

"Nap time." He told Luffy pushing him down to the grass and while Luffy pouted he didn't disobey as he began to stretch himself out on the grass and put his hat over his eyes.

"What just happened?" Sabo asked Usopp who was packing up his fishing equipment.

"Ah Zoro is rather protective of Luffy-I mean we all are protective of him but Zoro is the vice-captain so it's a whole other level of protection." Usopp said to Sabo who just nodded his head.

"But how was he able to just get Luffy to nap like that!?" Sabo was able to get Luffy to do most things but not ever that quickly.

"They have a weird bond, one that even we can't quite explain." Usopp said shrugging his shoulders

"It's better that way." Ace said coming up beside Sabo smiling at the now snoring Luffy.

"You trust him?" Sabo asked Ace quietly looking at the sleeping pair and Ace nodded.

"Yeah I trust him with my treasure." He turned his eyes to Luffy and smiled. If Ace could trust them then he might as well do the same.

"Sabo can I see you for a moment?" Nami called but it sounded more like she was demanding him to listen.

"Uhh, sure." He said running up the stairs to see what she wanted.

"I need you to come with me." She said simply but Sabo wasn't moving.

"I'm not taking a bath with you." He said and Nami turned to look at him a sly smile on her face.

"Oh, what a naughty boy." Sabo couldn't stop the blush on his face at her words as she laughed at him.

"I need your help on something that's all." She turned away from them and motioned for Sabo to follow her to where she drew her maps.

"You went and explored the island with Luffy; do you remember much of it?" She asked him taking a seat and rolling out chart paper.

"Yeah the island isn't as big as it looks." Sabo said pulling a chair up beside her and looking at the blank map before realization came to him.

"You're a navigator!" He exclaimed looking around the room and seeing all of the rolled up maps in their own special place.

"Of course I am! I'm the greatest Navigator you'll ever find on these seas." She said winking at him and he stared at her in awe because she didn't sound like she was bragging at all.

"How did you end up here then?" He asked her since he could tell that she wasn't the only one good at their positions on this ship.

"He saved me." She said looking out the window and smiling.

"How'd he do that?" Sabo wanted to know and she turned her eyes to look at him now.

"He rescued me when I didn't want him to. He freed my village even though I told him to leave countless of times and he called me his Nakama when I needed him to. Luffy is like a brother to me and for that I will guide him where ever he asks me to go." Sabo couldn't look away he was stunned by the amount these people truly loved Luffy. They didn't follow him because he was their captain; they follow him because he was their friend and family.

"I think I understand now." He said to her and she raised a brow at him. "Ever since we got here I've felt so happy, so relax and welcomed." He said to her and she laughed softly at him.

"Luffy has this effect on people, trust me we've seen it in action." She said

"Even Ace is happy here…" He told her and she sighed.

"Yes I've realized that as well but we're not what he's looking for." She told him and he tilted his head confused.

"We may have the feeling he's looking for here but we're not it. Ace has his own family now-and not in that way brat. Ace found the people he belongs with, a crew that accepted him for him." She said and Sabo smiled but felt shocked at the same time.

"You mean Ace isn't the captain?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"From what I remember Ace became the Second commander." She said thinking back to what she had learned about Ace.

"He found people to accept him?" Sabo whispered looking down and Nami lifted his chin up to have him look into her eyes.

"He found his family and I hope that in your travels you meet up with him and see it for yourself." She said to him and he gave her a grateful smile.

"So are you going to help me finish this map or not?" She said and Sabo nodded happy to help this woman out even just a little.

Ace was following Usopp as he put his fish stuff away fully.

"So what do you do on the crew?" Ace asked him as casually as he could which for Ace was not very causal.

"I'm the greatest sniper you'll ever meet! They call me all around the Grand Line and New World the great and powerful Sniper King!" Usopp declared and Ace sweat dropped at him.

"So where's your pistol then?" He asked and Usopp shook his head at Ace.

"I don't use a pistol! I use these beauties." He waved his arms over a bunch of flowers smiling at them.

"You kill people with flowers?" Ace asked sceptically.

"No, I use the seeds they give." He said leaning down and gently touching one of them.

"See this guy here his seeds will create bamboo shoots from the ground instantly." He said and Ace nodded remembering that happening.

"And this guy will give a plant that smells awful! And him over there will create plants that eat its surroundings!" Usopp loved working with his weapons and the idea of growing them himself made him feel proud.

"So you really like your plants." Ace said to him kneeling down to get a better look at them and Usopp laughed.

"I spent two years on an island that tried to eat me; I'll never take plants for granted ever again." Usopp smiled thinking of his time there and how it had made him stronger.

"Did Luffy go with you to that island?" Ace asked and Usopp shook his head.

"You probably already know we weren't there for Luffy… We got separated sent to different islands and couldn't make it to Luffy when he needed us the most." Usopp said to Ace his eyes darkening with sadness.

"I'm strong now because I don't want that to ever happen again. I will not be the one always being protected; I'll do the protecting now!" Usopp said to Ace and Ace felt the bond he had with Luffy and how strong it was.

"How'd you join the crew?" Ace asked him and Usopp laughed putting his finger under his nose.

"I sure was something else back then let me tell you that. Luffy came to my village and helped me save a good friend of mine." He said and Ace nodded knowing that Luffy value friendship.

"So that's why you follow him so strongly, because he saved a good friend and then probably more right?" Ace asked him but Usopp shook his head.

"Something happened with Luffy and I. We were both so prideful and I made a mistake in the heat of the moment." Usopp said sitting down now beside Ace.

"I don't follow Luffy because he saved Kaya or my village or even me. I follow him because when I challenged him as a captain and left this crew he reached his hand out to me and took me back. Even after I had made a big mess out of everything he still forgave me and for that I'll follow him to the ends of this earth." Usopp told Ace looking into his eyes to make sure the boy know that Luffy was not just his captain but his friend and brother and had earned his respect.

Ace stared at him in shock not knowing what to say or even do, to think that Luffy had found such wonderful people to follow him made him wish he had that.

"You'll have amazing friends as well." Usopp said putting his hand on Ace's head and ruffling his hair affectionately.

"When?" Ace asked looking down.

"When you're ready." Usopp stood up and stretched just as Sanji called for food.

"Well you coming or what?" Usopp reached his hand out to Ace to grab.

"Until you do find them why not call us your home until then?" Usopp smiled and Ace returned it.

"My friends are probably better and stronger than you guys." He challenged and Usopp scoffed.

"No one is better than the great captain Usopp-Sama!" Usopp said taking a pose and Ace rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were the sniper king?" He asked him and Usopp nodded.

"That I am the greatest in this world and beyond! Over Lunch why don't I tell you the dazzling tale of when I, the great Captain Usopp saved Luffy from a giant…" Ace had stopped paying attention as they walked towards the kitchen and Sabo had emerged from the upper deck with Nami right beside him.

"Hey where were you guys?" Luffy seemed to have woken up from his nap and was walking towards them.

"I was hanging out with Usopp, he's interesting." Ace said and Usopp gave him a look.

"And what's that supposed to mean brat?" But Usopp was smiling at Ace taking a step forward away from him.

"As I once said the brother of a monster is a bigger monster." Usopp then walked off into the kitchen to take his place before Luffy grabbed all the food.

"I was with Nami working on a map of this island; I've never drawn a map before so this was so cool!" Luffy laughed only Sabo would be that excited about maps.

"You have good brothers Luffy." She said and followed behind Usopp as the others made their way with them.

"Are you coming strawhatter?" Law asked while leading Caesar into the kitchen.

"Is everything alright Luffy-dono?" Kin'emon asked Luffy who nodded his head.

"Yeah it just feels good to have all the people I love on one ship, that's all." He said giving one of his giant smiles and Law looked away.

"Don't get too use to it Luffy-ya." He said and Luffy nodded not missing how Law used his name finally.

"Doesn't mean I can't like it." He said and continued into the galley behind them.

 **Hello! Oh man I've been gone forever! I'm alive everyone :) I'm not 100% better but I'm no longer being watched by my family right now ^^; So I wrote this chapter yesterday and was so pleased with how it was coming along then I went to bed and all hell broke loose. I got up to finish the little details off and could only sit there and watch as my laptop shut down on me taking everything with it. My chapters that I had spent so much time writing were either gone or now corrupt. I was so angry that I had to walk away for a while. So now I'm attempting to get back the strength to rewrite which is painful because you miss what is gone. Yes that means what I wrote for the other story vanished as well-Except for one new chapter I shall be posting tomorrow!**

 **Today was just not a good day for me at all so I am so grateful for my mother, I was only able to get this chapter finished because I was able to vent to her all of my frustrations as I wrote it. I graduate in 2 weeks' time and she will be taking her first trip up to visit me to see my grad! I'm going to be moving in a couple of months as well so things are getting a bit crazy on my end. I promise to keep writing as much as possible but be gentle on me right now until things have calmed down :) Thank you all who read my chapters I know this one didn't have much with Luffy in it but I wanted Ace and Sabo to get to know Luffy's crew, and I call them a family because that's how I see them :) Or maybe I have been working on my other story for too long :P I'm out of here keep well guys! DR**


	9. Ace and Law

" **Never hold resentments for the person who tells you what you need to hear; count them among your truest, most caring, and valuable friends."** **―** **Mike Norton**

"Sabo wanna play with me?" Luffy asked his now little brother who had been reading a book that Nami had given him about Navigation.

"Not right now I'm busy." He said while flipping the page and causing Luffy to pout.

"How about you Ace?" Ace was talking with Sanji so he shook his head to say no.

"Why don't my brothers want to play with me?" Luffy pouted slumping to the floor with a pout.

"I'll play with you Luffy." Chopper said now that he had finished his work in the infirmary.

"Really?" Luffy asked in excitement jumping back up now refilled with energy.

"Yeah I'll play as well." Usopp joined in and Luffy smiled even wider.

"Let's go!" And the three were off.

"Seriously he's supposed to be the older one now." Sabo complained looking up from his book.

"It can't be helped Little brother." Franky said walking up beside Sabo who only raised a brow at him in confusion.

"We've been stuck on this island for the past 2 days our captain must be getting pretty bored." Franky explained to Sabo who nodded a tinge of guilt in his gut.

"But we're here so he can't be that bored." Ace said walking over to the group.

"You forget that we're pirates and that includes Luffy. In his eyes we should already be moving onto the next adventure." Sanji said following Ace.

"But we're here." He repeated to the chef.

"Yes and you've been here for a few days so the shock of your presence has worn off of that shitty rubber bastard. You're now a part of the crew in his eyes therefore the next adventure is calling him." Sanji said to them hoping to clear it up.

"We're not a part of the crew." Ace said stubbornly because not even now would he ever call Luffy his captain.

"That's what we once said." Sanji sighed taking a deep puff of his smoke. "Once that rubber brained idiot has decided you're one of us, you might as well hang it all up." He smiled before walking back towards the kitchen after all he had to prepare the snacks for his lovely Nami-Swan and Robin-Chwan.

"You boys will be home soon so try and humor him for now, okay?" Robin asked them and Sabo sighed putting his book down deciding to see what Luffy was doing. When they found Luffy Sabo's eyes widened at the small pink dragon he appeared to be arguing with.

"You suck at tag!" Luffy shouted at it and it glared back at him.

"I've been training to become the greatest samurai; I don't have time to play tag!" It countered causing Luffy to fight back.

"Uhmmmm, What are you?" Sabo asked the dragon thingy and it growled at him.

"I'm Momonosuke!" It shouted and Ace tilted his head trying to remember that name and the person it came from.

"Ah! You're that bratty kid!" Sabo said remembering now and Ace nodded catching up.

"I'm not a brat!" He shouted at them and Luffy laughed.

"How are you a….dragon? Is that what you are?" Ace asked him looking at the kid.

"I was hungry and ate something weird." He said looking away from them and it clicked in the kid's heads-A devil fruit.

"Do you like what you see there?" A sly voice said and Ace turned to look at the prisoner that Luffy was keeping on his ship.

"I created the formula for that master piece!" He bragged and Ace gave him a look.

"But you can't create Devil fruits." He said simply but Caesar laughed.

"Who said those were devil fruits." He said giving Ace a smile before Law grabbed the back of Caesar's head turning him away from the kids.

"Oi Straw hatter, keep your brothers away from him!" Law yelled at Luffy who frowned looking at Ace and Sabo

"Yeah, sorry about that." He laughed waving his hand and Law glared at him.

"And you keep your mouth shut!" Caesar began to pout but smiled when he saw the curious glint in the kid's eyes.

"You should listen to Traffy, that guy's a jerk so stay away from him." Luffy said thinking back to when he kicked Caesar's ass.

Ace looked towards Law curiosity getting the better of him so he decided to see why he was here on the ship.

"You're not one of Luffy's Nakama are you?" Ace asked him while crossing his arms trying to look older than he is.

"No I am not." Law said simply looking down at the small child who was glaring up at him.

"Then what purpose do you have being here?" Ace wasn't just going to let anyone near his brother no matter the age.

"That is a matter between the captain and myself Ace-ya." Law said smiling down at the boy but Ace's brow twitched in annoyance.

"But I'm his brother so it isn't just between you and Luffy anymore." Ace had to admit this guy was good-he'd blame it on the fact he was a lot older than Ace.

"And if I told you then what?" Law questioned and Ace grinned.

"Then we'd know how to protect him better." Ace said and Law shook his head.

"For what another day at the most? Your brother doesn't need protecting anymore." Law said standing up away from Caesar and looked down at the kid at his full height.

"As long as I'm his older brother I'll always protect him." Ace whispered and Law frowned at the boy.

"He has his Nakama now, why don't you put your trust in them." Law walked away leaving a very pissed off Ace in his place.

"Ace, you alright?" Sabo asked him worried since he had left on his own.

"I don't like that Law guy." Ace said his hands gripped tight.

"Eh? Why not?" Luffy appeared out of nowhere as he usually does with them.

"Because I don't!" Ace shouted at his brother but stopped when he saw Luffy flinch.

"Sorry.." Ace said looking away and Luffy sat down indicating Ace and Sabo to do the same.

"Traffy is a good guy." He said simply and Ace looked up at him anger still in his dark eyes.

"How can you say that?! You trust way to easily Luffy!" Ace scolded and Luffy sighed.

"Traffy is my friend." Luffy said as if he was wending it all there but Ace wasn't just going to let this go.

"Everyone who is nice to you is your friend." He snarled knowing Luffy's personality well.

"I owe Traffy my life Ace!" Luffy finally shouted at his brother.

"How?" Sabo piped in finally not quite sure if he wanted to get between the fire cracker and the hyper captain.

"He got me away from a war." Luffy said touching his scar and sighing.

"He closed this wound up for me; if he hadn't come I'd probably be dead right now." Luffy whispered closing his eyes.

"I still don't trust him." Ace said standing up

"You don't have to." Luffy said also getting on his feet and looking at Ace and for once Ace thought Luffy looked older than he acted.

"He's my ally and as the captain of this crew I trust him." Luffy left it at that and walked away.

"I'm going to find out what's going on with that Law guy." Ace whispered his eyes sharp

"Why do you care so much?" Sabo asked his brother who looked away annoyed.

"Luffy is as easy going as ever which makes him easy for people to use. I just want to protect him while I can." Ace admitted and Sabo smiled at Ace.

"That guy saved Lu's life maybe we should put our trust in him." Sabo said and Ace frowned looking at Sabo now.

"You'd trust another to take care of _our_ little brother?" Ace asked him and Sabo nodded.

"Don't you trust that swordsman guy Zoro to take care of Luffy?" Sabo countered and Ace shook his head.

"It's different with him; he's a part of this crew." Ace liked him as well.

"You never know this guy could be a candidate for a new crew member." Sabo smiled still sitting on the grass which he in fact liked, maybe his ship could have grass on it.

"Nah, that guy seems to leader like to follow any one's orders." Ace still didn't like him much.

"You know Ace, maybe the reason you don't like him much is because he's a lot like you." Sabo said in thought and Ace turned around facing Sabo fully.

"And where do you see us being anything alike!?" Ace didn't like that statement at all.

"Didn't you hate Luffy when you first met him?" Sabo asked Ace who just stared at Sabo.

"Your point is?" He added and Sabo continued on.

"You and he have the same feeling I guess." Sabo decided that no matter what he said here right now it wouldn't make a difference. Ace and Luffy shared a few things in common and stubbornness was one of them, when they didn't want to hear something they wouldn't.

"Whatever I still don't like him." Ace frowned walking away leaving a sighing Sabo and a laughing Robin.

"What's so funny?" Sabo asked her turning around to look at her.

"You boys are rather adorable." She humored her blue eyes twinkling as she kneeled down in front of him.

"Why don't we give them time?" She smiled at him and he nodded not quite sure what the woman had in mind with those words.

Law was feeling annoyed, he didn't ask to baby sit a bunch of brats and he felt no obligation to tell them anything.

"Oi, Strawhatter." He called over to Luffy who was stuffing his face with dinner.

"We need to hurry this up have you forgotten that we're being chased?" He asked Luffy who swallowed his food. The crew had spread out throughout the ship doing their own things while Luffy had decided to bug Sanji for a snack. Ace and Sabo had followed Law into the Galley where the man noticed quite quickly that Ace was giving him a glare he didn't feel he deserved.

"Yeah I know." Luffy said simply and Law felt his brow twitch in annoyance.

"We can't sit in one place for long." He warned Luffy and Luffy just nodded before grabbing another fork full of his snack.

"But there's no helping our situation?" Luffy countered

"Let's talk elsewhere." Law said standing up but Luffy refused to leave his food.

"Bring the damned bowl then." He growled and Luffy grumbled picking up his bowl of spaghetti and following the man out onto the deck.

"We need to keep moving Luffy-ya." He said dropping the normal nick name.

"They're leaving tomorrow." Luffy said leaning on the railing discarding his now empty bowl to the side. Law could only marvel on how much Luffy could eat. They had eaten dinner quite a while ago and Luffy was still hungry for more food.

Law remained silent as Luffy looked out over the ocean the sun had not yet set and the sky was taking on an orange color casting warmth onto the waves.

"This will be my last chance to be with my brothers ever again." He said to the waves and Law sighed. What would he give to spend three days with his little sister, to hear her laugh and see her smile?

"There not really gone." Law found himself saying much to his surprise.

"But they're not really here either." Luffy said in return and Law looked over the waves as well.

"They are Luffy-ya, even in their death they'd never leave you alone." Law said looking at Luffy who smiled softly at Law.

"When I was seven I made Ace promise me never to die." Luffy said and Law raised a brow knowing full well that Ace broke that promise.

"Are you asking that of me?" Law asked him and Luffy shook his head.

"I'm not a fool any more, death happens and it sucks big time. You're my friend Traffy so don't promise me not to die, promise me you'll fight to live." Luffy said picking his bowl up and waving to Law before going back inside most likely to grab more food.

"Promise you I'll fight to live? What does he think I'm doing?" Law sighed but smiled he needed to get away from that kid as soon as possible or he might find himself enjoying his time with them.

"One more day Cora-san, this side trip will just be one more day then we'll continue to Dressrosa." He whispered not knowing there was a small raven haired boy watching him from the shadows.

 **Hello! My schedule is all out of whack but I'm trying to fix that! It's hard to only give them three days together when there is still so much I wish to get in but I'm working it out in a way ^^ Ace doesn't trust Law but Luffy does. I feel that Ace and Law would have gotten along if Ace had lived. Law saved Lu's life and I just feel something there :) Ah well, I know I could make this story longer by changing the past and many other possible options but I need to have a firm ending. I know how my mind works and I can't do two stories at a time. I know it sucks but if my mind is separated onto two stories I can't focus right which results in this off schedule and craziness. I know my limitations as a writer and I don't want to jeopardize my interest in my stories because I can't concentrate on them properly. With all that said I will still put all my effort into what I write and always try and put out my best! Keep well everyone! DR**


	10. Brook, End of Night

" **Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night. I miss you like hell."** **―** **Edna St. Vincent Millay**

"Hiding never worked well on my Ace-ya." Law said standing up straight and turning to stare at the 10 year old boy.

"I wasn't hiding." He countered and Law felt like laughing but he didn't, he just waited for the child to make his move.

"I was just wondering where Luffy went, that's all." Ace said simply before trying to climb up to the railing to sit.

"We needed to talk." Law wasn't going to fall into these children's hands like the rest of this crew.

"About what exactly?" Ace asked him and Law eyed him carefully.

"You're smarter than Straw hatter but not smarter than me." Law said moving to walk away from the boy.

"But you're not as smart as Sabo." Ace said to him and Law didn't say anything for a moment as he turned his dark eyes onto Ace.

"Is that all you could come up with?" He asked and Ace scowled.

"I'm ten." He grumbled out and Law looked away hiding his smirk with the darkening sky.

"I'm going to bed it's late." Law said turning away ready to go to his spot on the deck to keep an eye on the prisoner.

"Thanks." Ace said suddenly causing Law to stop mid step and turn back to the child a brow rose in confusion.

"I still don't like you but thanks for cheering Luffy up, I've noticed that's what you always do right?" Ace looked away a red tint on his cheeks embarrassed because he had to thank someone he didn't exactly trust.

"Do you really want to know what we're planning Ace-ya?" Law asked him turning his body around to give Ace his full attention Ace nodded seriously.

"What if I tell you that we are facing an enemy we may have no chance on beating? You want to protect your brother but what if you can't? What good will this knowledge do for you knowing that here right now there is nothing you can do to stop us?" Law asked him and Ace just stared at Law like he was an idiot.

"There is no such thing as an enemy Luffy can't beat." Ace told him and Law smiled "If Luffy says he'll do something it will get done, he's stubborn that way and annoying." Ace told him.

"Even if this enemy is incredibly strong?" Law asked him needing to hear this.

"Especially, he was always a cry baby but when he needed to he could be pretty brave." Ace said thinking of all the shit him and his brothers had gotten into.

"From what I've learned so far Luffy is stronger now." Ace said and Law closed his eyes the smile still there.

"He hasn't changed a bit then, good night Ace-ya." Law left Ace there and as much as he didn't want to like the tall, dark man he had to admit Luffy was good at judging people.

"Oh Ace-san!" Ace turned quickly to see a skeleton walking towards him in the dark and if he wasn't the brave kid he was he might have been scared.

"Ah Brook right?" Ace asked him his heart still beating rapidly from fright.

"I didn't see you out here, ah! But I don't have any eyes to see you!" Brook said laughing at his joke.

"Yeah I was just talking." He said and Brook motioned with his hand for Ace to follow him.

"With Law-san?" Brook asked Ace and the kid nodded.

"I don't like him…much." Ace admitted and Brook laughed his normal laugh.

"Luffy does have a way of picking his friends." Brook sat down at a small table away from the main deck. On the table a pot of tea and cup set was sitting steam rising from the pot indicating it was hot.

"Did you set up before you came here?" Ace asked the man who laughed some more.

"Sanji knows that I enjoy a nice cup of tea before bed, care to join me?" Brook asked and Ace nodded he hadn't really had tea before.

"What's on your mind Ace-san?" Brook asked the boy as he poured the tea into a china cup and warned Ace to be careful since it was still hot.

"That Law guy's an outsider." Ace said simply and Brook sat down to look at the boy.

"We were all once outsiders on this crew." Brook told him and Ace looked at the skeleton curiously.

"We didn't go looking for Luffy-san, he found us." Ace nodded knowing what that was like.

"But you knew you had a place here and fit in right?" Ace didn't feel that Law wanted to fit in with the crew; it almost looked as though he was fighting it with everything he had to stand on his own.

"Not really. Luffy-san found me when I had no one at all. When I had lost everything and everyone he appeared and asked me to join him." Brook said and Ace's eyes darkened at the thought of how lonely this man must have been.

"He just asked you?" Ace wondered and Brook chuckled.

"Yes right away, I think he must have sensed that I needed someone and he asked me to join this family of his. Unfortunately I couldn't join him at the time even though I would have given anything to say yes truly." Brook admitted and Ace blinked at that information.

"But you're here…" He said and Brook nodded.

"You see I had my shadow stolen by a very scary man which then wouldn't allow me to enter the sun without burning up and dying, ah, but I'm already dead." He said chuckling lightly.

"Yeah so what happened?" Ace asked him and Brook began the tale of how Luffy risked his own life to free many people plus himself from the terror of Thriller Bark.

"Luffy-san freed me from my loneliness and welcomed me into his family and for someone like me who had been in the dark for so long the presence of my captain was like the sunshine itself." Brook said and even though you couldn't see it Ace knew he was smiling.

"I think that Luffy-san can see loneliness so clearly because he hates it so much, I don't know Trafalgar's past but if Luffy wishes him here then he must see something we don't. No matter what Luffy-san decides I will follow him for the rest of my life even though I don't really have one-Yohohoho!"

Ace thought of the conversation Law was having with Luffy before he had talked with the man. Was there something there that Luffy saw? Does maybe Law see the same thing in Luffy, the same loneliness that he seems to have learned to be able to hide?

" _Being alone hurts more than being hurt!"_ Those words rang through Ace's mind Luffy was trying to save his Nakama not just from loneliness but from being alone.

"Drink your tea Ace-san." Brook encouraged as Ace seemed to drift off into his own mind. Taking the cup in his hand Ace took a small sip and found he liked it a lot!

"What is this!?" Ace asked drinking more and Brook laughed.

"It is a special blend Chopper mixed for me to help sooth these old bones." Brook said and Ace smiled.

"Sabo would love this!" He was wondering where his brother was at this moment in time actually.

"Then I shall mention to Chopper to prepare you some to bring with you home." Brook said standing up.

"I do believe we should get some sleep now that we have finished out tea, do you feel any better Ace-san?" Brook asked and Ace found he did feel better.

"Thanks brook." Ace said and Brook laughed some more.

"It was nothing I wouldn't do for a friend." He said and Ace followed him into the men's quarters where he found Sabo laying in his own Hammock his blue eyes searching Ace's with worry written all over them.

"I'm fine." Ace said getting into his own small bed.

"Are you?" Sabo wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, I discovered I like tea." He said and Sabo chuckled.

"That's new." Sabo said pulling the blanket up towards his chin.

"It made me feel all warm inside, I liked that." Ace said thinking of how the tea seemed to warm him up and it felt right.

"Common let's get some sleep we go home tomorrow night." Sabo said and Ace nodded even though secretly deep down inside he wasn't too sure he wanted to go home anymore, this place had started to grow on him-this crew was starting to grow on him even mister dark and cranky.

Luffy was lying in his hammock watching the boys talk and he rolled over to look at Brook who had just slipped into his own.

"What did you say to Ace?" Luffy asked him and Brook chuckled softly.

"Nothing anyone else hasn't already told him." But Luffy wasn't so convinced.

"Earlier he was so cranky about everything now he's relaxed." Luffy thought out loud and Brook just smiled even if Luffy couldn't see it.

"I just told him the story of how we met and offered him some tea." Brook said and Luffy made a confused face not understanding how those things could calm Ace down.

"When did my brothers get so complicated?" Luffy whined quietly so the boys couldn't hear him.

"Probably when you grew older. Those may be your older brothers Luffy-san but here they are very much younger than you." Brook said and Luffy sighed.

"I keep forgetting that, when I'm with them it's like I'm allowed to be a kid again, it's refreshing." He admitted and Brook almost felt the need to ruffle Luffy's hair since it was times like this he remembered that Luffy was very much younger than himself.

"You're still young Luffy-san; you're allowed to act like anything you wish." Brook said to Luffy and Luffy rolled over lying on his back looking up at the ceiling.

"Of course, I'm a pirate I can do what I want." Luffy said simply and Brook smiled to himself glad to hear Luffy acting more like himself.

"Let's make tomorrow the best day ever for them, one they'll never forget!" Luffy laughed and Brook chuckled.

"Of course, good night Luffy-san." He said and Luffy laughed quietly before wishing Brook good night in return. Tomorrow morning was a new day and the last day before they had to return to boys and continue on, Luffy would make tomorrow fun for them no matter what.

 **Oh goodness this is short! Please forgive me there! I'm trying to get all of the crew talked to since they deserve to have time with the boys! Since I originally planned this to be super short I only gave the boys 3 days with the crew but now that it is longer I kinda wish I made it longer but oh well that's how life works :)**

 **Since there is 1 day left that's about 3-4 chapters left I'm really stretching it out now but I hope it still holds the same quality. Ace and Law had a mini talk but I plan to do something a little more to fix their mistrust :) I didn't give Sabo time in this chapter because I felt that I needed to complete the Ace mess with Law and Brook was fun to work with ^^ Any ways I'm off to do more writing so I'll see you guys later! Keep well! Dr**


	11. Super Franky and Sabo

" **We are all failures- at least the best of us are."** **―** **J.M. Barrie**

Sabo woke up pretty early that morning which wasn't that unusual but still rather weird. He turned to see if Ace was awake and wasn't too surprised to see the brunet brother all spread out with his blankets tossed to his feet. Ace had his mouth open and a trail of drool was slipping from the corner causing Sabo to laugh slightly.

"And you say Luffy is a weird sleeper." He smiled as he tried to step lightly onto the ship's floor boards without waking anyone else in the room. He said anyone else because he saw the moment he moved how Luffy and Zoro's eye opened up to look at him before closing once more.

"Really, nothing gets past you guys does it?" Sabo whispered knowing that Luffy was a bit more cautious now than he was as a kid.

Stepping slowly he climbed the stairs up to the deck where a fresh wave of sea air hit him. Sabo loved the air here; he loved the way it was so fresh and clean with nothing to pollute it. Smelling the air he could swear he smelt bacon and eggs being cooked but his nose was nowhere near as strong as Luffy's or Ace's to prove that until he went to see.

"I was wondering when you'd come up." Sanji said flipping his bacon on the pan before stepping over to flip the eggs properly.

"Yeah I like to see the morning sun." He admitted and Sanji chuckled.

"Breakfast won't be ready for a while why don't you go clean up?" He asked Sabo who just shrugged.

"Nah I'm good." He said taking a seat and Sanji looked back at him.

"The lovely ladies don't like it when we get dirty." He said to Sabo who shrugged.

"We've only been here a few days and we'll be home soon enough so no thanks." Sabo said to him and Sanji sighed beginning to see where Luffy learned his stubborn nature from.

"Then if you're not going to clean yourself up get out of my kitchen you shitty brat!" Sanji said to him and Sabo laughed quietly knowing that the chef meant no harm.

"Mn, I'm gunna wander around." He said leaving the chef to his work and morning routine. Walking around the ship he took every inch of it in. This was Luffy's home, not the jungle, not the forest, not anything else just this place. This place was where he belonged now and he could see Luffy in every crack and corner of the ship.

"If I'm not dead then where am I?" Sabo asked himself since that had been bothering him. Luffy had said he was elsewhere when Ace died meaning he wasn't there to prevent it.

"Why wasn't I there?" He questioned again and as much as he wanted to ask the crew about it he knew they knew nothing. Robin seemed to be the only one with a clue on him in this time but she didn't look like she was going to say a word.

"What are you thinking about, Little bro?" A large man asked and Sabo had to stop himself from walking into him he was so zoned out.

"Nothing." Sabo lied quickly and the man who if Sabo remembered correctly was named Franky looked at him not believing him.

"I've seen what thinking about nothing looks like. Luffy has that look quite often; your look was not so super." He said placing his large hands on his hips.

"Uhmmm Why aren't you wearing pants?" Sabo asked him carefully knowing this guy was a lot bigger and probably a lot stronger than him.

"Because they would get in the way of my perverted SUPER self." He said and Sabo just blinked at him.

"Riiiggghhhtttt…." He was starting to wonder where Luffy found these people.

"Sanji is still making breakfast so why don't you help me out little bro." Franky said and Sabo raised a brow.

"But surly I'm not you're little brother in this time?" He asked and Franky laughed.

"You're younger than me no matter the time difference so are you going to help me or not?" He asked and Sabo who was as curious as ever decided to join in.

"What is this place?" Sabo asked in amazement as Franky lead him into the work shop where he helped build all of his new weapons.

"This is my space; I do however share it with Usopp from time to time when he needs to work on something special." He said pleased with Sabo's reaction.

"Ace would love this place." Sabo said in wonder turning in a circle to see everything.

"Then we'll have to show him later right now I need little hands and while mine are super amazing yours will do much better." He said grinning and Sabo looked confused.

"What do you need my help with?" He asked and Franky's grin grew wider.

"Well I'm so glad you asked." Franky said and Sabo felt like he might have gotten into something he wasn't too sure he could handle.

When Ace woke up he was surprised to not see Sabo beside him, looking around he blink back the sleep from his eyes and stretched the kinks out of his body.

"'Bout time you woke up." Zoro said to the boy who yawned and hopped from the hammock to the floor with a loud thud.

"I like my sleep, especially when I can sleep knowing nothing's going to attack me." Ace yawned again and Zoro shook his head pushing the kid up the stairs.

"Where's Sabo?" He asked and Zoro shrugged as much as he liked the brats it wasn't his job to babysit them.

"Ace where's Sabo?" Luffy asked swinging up to him from the upper deck and landing right in front of his brother.

"I don't know!" He all but shouted at Luffy who just laughed.

"Oi has anyone seen Sabo?" Luffy called and Ace felt like hitting the loud man.

"Don't shout so early in the morning!" Ace scowled and Luffy turned to look at him with a pout.

"But you're shouting Ace." He said and Ace just stared before sighing. Lesson number one with Luffy is not to argue with his logic, you'll only end up with a headache and on the losing end.

"Why are you guys shouting?" Sabo asked from above them he was covered in what appeared to be oil and dirt but he had a huge smile on his face and his eyes were bright.

"Breakfast is ready." Luffy said to him happy to have found his brother.

"Let's go eat Ace." Sabo said and Ace just shook his head at his brothers, for better or worse they were his.

The moment Sabo and Ace walked through the galley doors you could feel the chill in the air.

"Uhh what's wrong?" Ace asked his guard slowly coming back up.

"Do you really think I'll let anyone that messy into _My_ kitchen?" Sanji asked them and Sabo finally looked down at himself.

"Go get cleaned up then come back!" He shouted pushing them out of the galley.

"But breakfast!" Ace protested or more like his stomach did.

"I'll ensure there is plenty of food when you return." Sanji said but the pleading look in Ace's eyes made him stop and sigh rubbing the back of his head.

"No one will ever starve while I am the chef on this ship. Go get cleaned up and I promise there will be food ready for you when you get back here." He said remembering now that these were children and not the pirates he knew they would become.

Accepting the chef's words the boys took off to the shower area to get clean before returning for food.

"What were you doing Sabo?" Ace asked looking at the boy who was usually very clean.

"I was helping Franky with the new weapon he's building It was amazing Ace he could build anything he wanted to!" Sabo was getting very animated talking about what they had worked on and Ace found himself a slight bit jealous that he had slept in and missed out.

"I'm going to help him finish it after breakfast you should join in." Sabo requested and Ace nodded happy to know Sabo could read him well.

"Sure, I'd like that." He said and turned the tap on letting the warm water flow over him and found he really liked being able to take a shower whenever he wanted.

"Hey Ace…" Sabo started getting in as well causing the boy to look at him.

"I like it here." Ace said suddenly and Sabo nodded.

"I wish we didn't have to leave," Sabo whispered but Ace shook his head.

"I like it here, I feel so…Loved. You can almost feel how much they care about us, about Luffy! But… No matter what I will never follow Luffy and call him my captain. Even if I like it here I just can't ever do that." He said to Sabo who nodded understanding the feeling well and how conflicting it was.

"I wish we had more time that's all." He said and Ace nodded.

"Me to, I'm all done and I want food now so hurry up." Ace said suddenly standing up leaving Sabo to laugh at him.

"You're always thinking with your stomach Ace. I'm actually quite surprised you were able to get all that out actually! Normally it takes until after lunch for your brain to start working." Sabo dissed him and ducked as Ace threw the bar of soap at his head.

"Shut it blondie or the next thing I throw won't be soap." Ace shouted and Sabo smirked at him.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged and the war of bubble throwing began causing Ace to forget about his hunger momentarily and a bunch of laughter to ensue. Luffy was standing on the outside of the door with fresh towels but a soft smile graced his face at the sounds of both his brother's laughter. He had really missed hearing Ace laugh, even when they had met in Alabasta Ace didn't laugh like this. Turning around Luffy opened the door to see the two boys covered in soap and wearing large grins.

"You guys about done? Sanji wants to start on dishes and can't until you guys have eaten." Luffy said placing more of his old T-shirts on the floor for them to wear.

"Yeah sorry!" Sabo apologized as him and Ace scrambled out of the water and into warm towels to dry off.

"Here let me help." Luffy walked forward grabbing one of the dry towels and helping Ace dry his hair with it.

"I help Chopper dry his fur sometimes after a bath so I know how to make sure you get nice and dry." He said to them and as much as they didn't want to admit it they liked having someone help them. They enjoyed the fact that others were being kind to them and helping them out because they knew it's not something they will get again probably for a long time.

"Thanks." Ace whispered and Luffy smiled while helping Sabo fit into the new shirt.

"No problem, what are brothers for?" He said and Ace didn't stop his own smile this time.

The boys once dried ran towards the kitchens to finish the breakfast they missed which caused Sanji to smile at them as he lite up another smoke.

"I'm glad you like it." He said placing two glasses of juice in front of them." Ace grabbed his drinking it slowly savoring the orange fruity taste.

"When I become a captain I'll have to find a chef as good as you!" Sabo said and Sanji smirked blowing out smoke.

"Good Luck." He offered and Ace looked up.

"Why don't we just recruit you?" He knew they were going to leave before Luffy.

"Not going to happen kid. The only one I'll ever follow if that shitty rubber brained idiot." Sanji said to them and they nodded knowing there was no changing the man's mind.

"Then I'll have to find someone better." Ace said causing Sanji to twitch in slight annoyance.

"There isn't any one better than me." Sanji said as they handed their plates and glasses over to him.

"We'll see about that." Ace said and the boys ran out of the galley towards the Franky work shop.

"You're brothers are really pushing my buttons." Sanji said to Luffy who was leaning on a wall smiling.

"That's what we're good at." He smiled and Sanji sighed.

"Get out, they left no scraps behind you shitty vulture." Sanji said and Luffy left the galley pouting.

Franky was happy to Have Sabo back to help him work and welcomed Ace's help as well. They were working on a new type of shooter gun that could also be used as armor.

"So if I put this here it will do that?" Sabo asked Franky and the man laughed.

"And if you add this it will-see!" he said and Sabo laughed in happiness. Ace could see that Sabo was having the time of his life and decided not to interfere with the two. Taking a few steps back he quietly left the room and sighed.

"If you sigh like that you'll get wrinkles." Nami said her eyes on the sky above but she smiled at him.

"I'm too young for wrinkles." Ace countered her and she laughed before letting her smile fall away.

"What's wrong?" She asked him turning her eyes to him now.

"Nothing's wrong." He said moving away from her but she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You and Luffy are much the same the only difference is that he can't lie." She said to him and directed him to the stairs that led up to the figure head for him to sit down on.

"Why am I sitting on the stairs?" Ace asked her after she had stepped away from him.

"I can see the clouds better from here." She said and he made a face.

"The weather here in the New World is unpredictable so I as the navigator need to be on my feet all the time so I can predict it properly." She said but that confused Ace.

"But if it's unpredictable how can you predict it properly?" That was so contradicting for him.

"I've spent enough time with Luffy to know how. One of your brother's best talents is that he is unpredictable which has saved his butt more than once." Nami smiled and Ace looked at her in Awe even he had trouble working with Luffy's whims.

"How can you guys read Luffy so well?" He asked her and she laughed at him.

"I never said I can read him, I've failed more than once at knowing what he wanted from us. I've learned that Luffy will do what he wants and all you can do is just go with it and even if things get bad they'll always be okay." She said to him

"How do you know things will always be okay? What if they aren't?" He asked her and she smiled not even having to think of her response.

"Because it's Luffy. If Luffy says he'll do something he will whether that be kicking someone's ass or helping a friend he makes it all okay." She told him and Ace just smiled at her a little.

"Want me to teach you the meaning of those clouds?" She asked him and he nodded happy to help.

"Maybe, it might help me predict my brother better." He said and she shook her head.

"Good Luck with that one."

Sabo was looking at the creation him and Franky had put together with a big grin on his face.

"We did it!" He shouted and Franky smiled at the boy glad to have had some one work with him.

"That was SUPER fun." Franky said laughing and Sabo nodded.

"Let's try it out!" He really wanted to see it work, to see what he had helped build used in action.

"Why not, let's go to the super Franky testing area." He said directing Sabo towards that part of the room.

"Wow this place is so cool!" Sabo who was normally very composed couldn't help but act like the child he was seeing all of the amazing things in this part of the ship.

"Pull the trigger." Franky encouraged and Sabo couldn't help but do just that only for nothing to happen.

"Pull it a little harder?" Franky asked and Sabo did just that only for the weapon to just crack under pressure and break apart. Sabo stared at the now broken thing he had spent so much time working on, his happiness deflated a shadow coming over his eyes.

"That was perfect!" Franky said smiling at the mess and Sabo looked up at him wide eyed and a bit angry.

"It failed!" He shouted and Franky laughed some more.

"Of course it did and that's okay, not everything has to work out all the time." Franky said to Sabo who was not happy and not interested in a lesson right now.

"Bro, if you don't fail you don't learn. I have failed more than a thousand times but through those failures I ended up here." He said and Sabo looked up at him in curiosity.

"How did that happen?" He wanted to know and Franky sat down beside him.

"Back where I am from I did something bad because I was careless with the ships I had created. I was an outlaw on my island but I was trying to just make up for what I had done." He started and Sabo knew not to interrupt him.

"When I first met Luffy we didn't get off right away, he and I had some bad blood between us you could say." He smiled thinking of how he and Luffy had met and all that had happened between them.

"How'd you guys become friends then?" Sabo asked pulling Franky from his musings.

"Though a lot of fire." He smiled "Luffy and I fought together even though we had some troubles at first. Luffy welcomed me in and is helping me bring my dream to life." Franky said standing up and placing one of his large hands on the ships walls gently.

"This ship is my dream and as the one who built it I will see it to the ends of the sea and anywhere else my captain wants me to go." He smiled and Sabo stood up as well looking back at the broken weapon.

"Sometimes you need to make a mistake or many to grow and find what you need. Don't be afraid of slipping up kid, just make sure when you do you have people there to catch you when it happens and put you back on your feet." While he said those words in his mind he saw Luffy standing in front of him and the many people supporting him from behind and beside.

"You're really smart." Sabo said and Franky laughed loudly.

"Of course I am! I'm SUPER!" he said making a pose and Sabo laughed, Luffy had found himself amazing friends and Nakama, as a big brother he sure was proud.

"So why don't we try building this thing again?" Franky asked and they both nodded getting to work. Failure sucked but not getting back up to try again sucked even worse. He picked up the pieces and began to help sort them out.

"Let's make it better than we made it before!"

 **Hello! So this is random and what I get when I'm extremely tired. I wrote this last night after an exhausting day of family and driving and mess so yeah I had the mentality of a 5 year old as I was working on this :P I gave Nami Sabo time before so I switched it up and Gave Nami Ace time now. Franky and Sabo had some fun and Franky gave a lesson, I know he's probably way out of character but then again I just had fun with it. For those who follow my other story I won't be able to update this weekend and probably not next weekend either :/ I have reasons so please be understanding! I just graduated college yesterday (Yay!) and then I got pulled over on my way home from dropping my mom off at the train station (-_-) apparently my licence needs to be renewed and no one told me so I have forms to fill out this weekend (though I think me being over emotional from the day and bursting into tears in front of the cop really scared him enough to let me go :P) and I now have to figure out how to apply to University ^^;**

 **I graduate my other class on Monday so I need to work on my last assignment for that day to hand in and my birthday is on Thursday so my dad and Grandparents will be coming next week to visit me. So all in all I'm swamped with life right now! Well there you have it and a new chapter! I have about 2-3 more left of this story as a heads up then I will be putting all my effort into my other one :) Well keep well everyone and have a fantastic weekend! DR**


	12. Ace and Sabo Bake a Cake!

" **There are two great days in a person's life - the day we are born and the day we discover why."-** **William Barclay**

Luffy had snuck a chunk of dried meat from Sanji's kitchen and knew he would probably pay for it later but right now it smelt so good he didn't really care. Sitting on top of the figure head he opened his mouth wide to take a bite only for someone else to bite first.

"You wanna go?" Luffy scowled because the first bite was sacred, no one touched the first bite.

"Next time you'll have to be faster, aren't you older than me?" Ace scoffed licking his lips as if taunting Luffy about what he had just done.

"Meat is scared and you just broke that code." Luffy scowled and Ace laughed sitting down beside Luffy as the older man pouted like the kid Ace remembered him to be.

"You said you're nineteen right?" Ace asked because Luffy even with his scar didn't look that old.

"Yeah I just turned 19 a month ago." He said thinking back to how he hadn't really thought much of his birthday.

"Did you guys throw a party?" He asked and Luffy frowned before shaking his head.

"I was alone on my birthday." He admitted and this time Ace frowned.

"But you hate being alone." That was common knowledge for Ace and Sabo. Luffy would rather be hurt than be alone so why did he choose to be that way, especially on a day he spent so much time trying to get Ace to celebrate.

"I didn't really have a choice. My crew and I were separated for two years so we could get stronger; their strength improving meant more than me having a birthday cake." Luffy said and laughed his laugh giving his wide grin.

"So you missed two birthdays with your friends." Ace said and don't get him wrong! He didn't care for birthdays much-just another day in his eyes- but their Luffy loved the idea of a birthday.

"It's not that big of a deal, I mean it's just another year older." Luffy said but Ace wasn't having any of it.

"Your birthday is important!" Ace shouted and smacked the man on the head causing him to grab it tenderly.

"You didn't have to hit me." Luffy pouted but Ace was up and gone leaving a flabbergasted Luffy behind him.

"I didn't know he cared about birthdays so much…" He said in wonder before shrugging his shoulders and looking for his piece of meat only to realize it was gone and only scraps were left.

"That little-." Luffy began to curse Ace's name knowing the bugger had eaten his meat at some point in their conversation.

Ace was moving fast through the ship not stopping to realize that he knew everything about this place now almost like it was his new home.

"We need to talk now." Ace said grabbing Sabo away from Franky who looked on curiously as Sabo disappeared suddenly.

"What in the world is wrong with you!?" Sabo shouted as he caught his breath not used to being dragged away by Ace, that was usually Luffy's job.

"Luffy hasn't celebrated a birthday in two years!" Ace said as if it was the end of the world. Sabo placed a hand on his hip and raised a brow at his brother.

"And you chose to drag me away from my fun to tell me this, why?" He asked not seeing why Ace was so worked up about Luffy missing a birthday, I mean Luffy didn't tell them his birthday for a while when they met him.

"Because he was alone for all those birthdays! He was away from this." Ace said reaching his arms out referencing the ship to Sabo "For two years he had no one to say they were glad he was born!" Ace was almost shouting at Sabo and Sabo frowned. Ace usually didn't care about birthdays, especially since it meant he was born in the first place so all of this was weird.

"Ace, what's really going through your head?" Sabo asked carefully in hopes he didn't sound threatening to Ace.

"Luffy didn't have people there to tell him he's loved." Ace said looking away from Sabo who was still staring at Ace.

"Luffy isn't like us, he needs to be hugged, he needs to be with people. Luffy doesn't do well alone and that's what he was Sabo, alone." Sabo finally understood what Ace was saying now and why he was upset. Ace hadn't cared about the fact Luffy hadn't received any cake for his birthday but that he had been alone for two years.

"I have a plan Sabo; I just need your help and Sanji's help to pull it off." Ace said turning away from his brother who was beginning to feel shock again.

"You're actually going to ask for help?" Sabo asked him slowly and Ace still didn't turn towards his brother.

"If it's for Luffy…." Was all he said before running towards the kitchen leaving a baffled Sabo behind him.

"Three days here and I've started to see a change in you Ace…" Sabo whispered wondering just how these people had managed to change his brother like this. Shaking his head he ran after Ace not wanting to be left out of the fun.

"Lunch won't be ready for at least a few hours go bug someone else brats." Sanji said comparing spices for the next meals.

"I need your help." Ace said hating those words but they worked, Sanji stopped what he was doing to look at the young kid.

"What could I help you with?" Sanji asked him not sure what Ace wanted him to do.

"I want to make Luffy a birthday cake!" Ace said and Sanji put the spices down to kneel to Ace's level.

"Is it Luffy's birthday?" Sanji asked but he was pretty sure that was a while off now.

"No but you guys just got back together right?" Ace asked him and he raised a brow in confusion.

"Luffy?" He asked knowing that that little bit of information could only come from his captain.

"Uh huh. For two years he was all alone! I want to make him a birthday cake so he knows that even though he was far away you guys still cared for him." Ace said slowly growing quiet as he spoke. Sanji was shocked that Ace was being this considerate so he chose to not turn down an opportunity to bake.

"I'll need your help." He said and Ace smiled as Sabo had entered the kitchen at that point and looked at Ace who was grinning at the chef.

"So are we doing this?" Sabo asked and Ace nodded as Sanji threw some spare aprons at them to put on.

"This is my kitchen meaning while you're here you will follow my rules." He said to them putting a new cigarette in his mouth and lighting it up.

"Understood." They both said and as much as Sanji loved to cook alone he did like the feeling of being a leader in his kitchen.

"So first what kind of cake are we thinking of making for our shitty captain." Sanji asked pulling out flour, sugar and a few eggs that might be needed.

"Strawberry!" Sabo shouted knowing that Luffy loved to pick them around his birthday Sanji smiled opening up the fridge once more to pull a few out from the fruits drawer.

"I'm trusting you boys to cut and wash them." Sanji said and they nodded taking the bowl of fresh fruit and proceeding to do the task while Sanji got the dry ingredients all together.

"All washed now what?" Sabo asked drying his hands on a towel.

"Now we mix these two bowls together slowly, Ace will you add the wet ingredients while Sabo mixes?" Sanji asked and Ace smiled glad to be helping.

"I'm going to start to oven and pick out the pans." Sanji left them for a moment but he knew he could trust them; this was after all his rubber brained captain's brothers after all.

Luffy was suspicious about what was happening in the kitchen but didn't dare go in. Sanji had a good nose and could smell the left over scraps of meat on him if he went in. Ace had eaten a lot of the meat he originally had but even scraps were not to be wasted!

"They're doing something." Luffy had said to Law who almost rolled his eyes.

"They're related to you." He said simply but Luffy shook his head.

"We're not related we're just brothers." Law knew that they weren't but also believed that family was more than blood lines.

"You act so similar I would never have guessed." He said sarcastically and Luffy pouted.

"You're making fun of me aren't you?" Luffy said looking at Law who didn't say a word in response.

"It smells like something sweet so it's probably for Nami or Robin." Luffy said in thought before shrugging his shoulders and running off to find Chopper and Usopp to play with.

"Where's chopper?" Luffy asked his friend who gave a sigh.

"He's in his office right now said something about needing to prepare to give Ace and Sabo a last check over before they go back." Usopp smiled then offering to play a game of cards with Luffy who smiled brightly but his heart had sunk slightly.

"They go back soon don't they…" Luffy said letting his smile fall from his face. Just as he began to frown and before Usopp could open his mouth to say something to Luffy, Zoro had already started to stuff the straw hat onto Luffy's head.

"Stop worrying; enjoy your time with them now." He said and the weight began to lift once more.

"Right sorry." He said as Zoro went back to his spot to finish his nap.

"Seriously you guys." Usopp said pulling his deck of cards from his back pocket and he and Luffy sat down on the grass starting a loud game of gold fish.

"Finished!" Sabo said wiping vanilla icing across his face but smiling at his master piece that Ace and he had created.

"Now we need to let it chill for an hour." Sanji had picked the cake up carefully and placed it in the cooler of his kitchen for it to get cold but not too cold.

"What should we do now?" Ace asked not thinking this part of the plan through.

"Go wash up I'll get the plates ready with everything else." He said flicking his finished cigarette into the trash.

"You don't need any more of our help?" Sabo asked him and he shook his head.

"Surprisingly you boys were fantastic and followed my orders and so I shall forgive you for eating some of my meat Ace." He said turning his eye onto the brunette who opened his mouth to blame Luffy but Sanji held his hand up.

"I know already. You boys have done more than enough so go have fun." He said and Sabo bowed giving his thanks and they went to wash their hands and for Sabo his face.

Ace and Sabo left the kitchen to see Luffy playing with Usopp a game of cards so they felt the need to join in.

"What were you guys doing with Sanji?" Luffy asked them as they looked at one another.

"Helping out." Sabo said slowly.

"Really? Sanji usually doesn't let anyone help in his kitchen." Usopp said surprised.

"Well he let us help." Ace said hoping to end the conversation there and get back to playing the game. Usopp shrugged knowing the crew he was a part of could be quite whimsical at times. Luffy was just happy to see his brothers interacting with other people.

"I like you like this Ace." Luffy said suddenly causing said boy to raise a brow.

"Like what? If you're trying to throw me off in this game it won't work." Ace said to him and Luffy chuckled.

"You're more relaxed and nice. I like you when you're like this." He smiled and Ace just stared at him, maybe it was because here he didn't have to worry about anything really. Here he could relax and just be himself around people that genuinely seemed to care about him.

"Dummy." Ace said blushing and putting another card down.

"Ah wrong card!" Luffy said giving Ace back his card and Sabo began to laugh.

"So he did trip you up after all." He laughed only to have Ace scowl and shout at him causing everyone in the circle to laugh.

"Lunch is ready!" Sanji called to everyone and told those who couldn't hear him through the transponder snail attached to different rooms.

"Food, Food!" Luffy said jumping up abandoning his cards on the grass and racing towards the kitchen only to have Sanji grab him by the shoulder giving a look to Ace and Sabo. The boys knew it was there opportunity to get to the kitchen and everyone else there first before Luffy.

"So, did you really think I wouldn't notice?" Sanji asked Luffy a smile on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Luffy said looking away a light sweat on his forehead.

"I smelt it from Ace." Sanji said to Luffy who let his jaw drop.

"That traitor!" He shouted but Sanji lifted his foot and aimed a kick at Luffy who allowed the hit to happen knowing Sanji hadn't used any Haki in the attack.

"Keep your shitty hands away from my kitchen." Sanji growled letting Luffy collect himself before he tilted his head in confusion. Usually Sanji would make sure he knew to stay away through a few more kicks, this time he only got one.

"Where's Luffy?" Nami asked seeing that Luffy had yet to join the table which was surprising.

"He's on his way." Sabo said with a small anxious smile that Robin had noticed but didn't say anything just silently wondering to herself what was about to happen. When Luffy finally joined the table and Sanji went back to the kitchen the chef turned to look at Ace giving the boy a nod before the lights went out.

"What's going on?!"Chopper screamed and Zoro put his hand on his Katana but didn't feel any danger around them. Luffy was alert but relaxed a bit as Sanji left the kitchen with a cake in his hands that supported 19 lite candles on top of it.

"Happy Birthday!" Ace and Sabo yelled at Luffy who was very confused.

"It's not my birthday." He said imply and Ace nodded.

"We know, it's because you never got to celebrate before so we're celebrating right now." Ace smiled and Luffy looked down at him before returning the smile. The rest of the crew in the room all joined in with the good feeling.

"Hurry up and blow out the candles!" Usopp smiled and Luffy did but he only blew out a few.

"Your turn." He said to the boys who looked confused.

"But it's your cake." They said since they did make it for him.

"Yeah but you haven't celebrated your birthdays either and Ace…" He said knowing that Ace in this time would never celebrate again. Ace seemed to be reading Luffy's thoughts as he stood up on his chair and blew a few out before motioning Sabo to do the same.

"Happy Birthday!" They all shouted and Luffy felt all warm inside with his brothers and Nakama around him.

"Did Sanji make this?" Luffy asked as the cake was cut and passed around.

"Nope, these boys were the real bakers." Sanji said blowing smoke away from the table.

"You baked this?" Luffy asked and they nodded so Luffy took his fork and broke a chunk off and stuffed it down.

"It's so good!" Luffy said in delight and that was all they needed to smile more.

"It's a rare treat to have sweets before lunch." Nami said enjoying the cake. Momo was eating too quickly never having had cake before in his life, even Kin'emon was marveled by the cake.

Law hated bread and cake was just a too sweet cousin of that stuff so he refused a slice and remained silently at his end of the table but everyone could see the small smile on his face.

"You guys never seem to amaze me." Luffy said pulling them into a hug which they reluctantly returned.

"Happy Birthday Lu." Sabo said and even though it wasn't his actually birthday he would smile as if it was because this one was special.

 **Hello there! So I know it's not Luffy's birthday :P It's actually mine ( or was as I wrote this chapter yesterday the 11** **th** **:P ) I wanted something sweet for my birthday and I'm actually not that fond of cake so it's quite a hassle for me on that day ^^. I can't have chocolate and my parents seem to forget this as they got me chocolate cake every year :P The next chapter will probably be the last then back to normality for my other story :D Thank you so much for everyone who has followed this story so far! I'll be away this weekend again so I won't be able to update my other story _ My grandparents have come from New Brunswick to Ontario (which is like a day's drive) to see me for my birthday so I want to spend as much time with them as possible :D I'll see you all as soon as I can! Keep well everyone! DR**


	13. Goodbye My Brothers

" **Anyone with a heart, with a family, has experienced loss. No one escapes unscathed. Every story of separation is different, but I think we all understand that basic, wrenching emotion that comes from saying goodbye, not knowing if we'll see that person again - or perhaps knowing that we won't."-** **Luanne Rice**

" **It's been a long day without you my friend, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way from where we began, oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again."-Charlie Puth**

Dinner was silent which really sucked for someone like Luffy. He enjoyed loud meals with food flying all over as his hands stretched across the table and under chairs. Luffy fell silent when his hands stole a piece of meat from Ace and the boy did nothing to stop him.

"This sucks." He whined before pouting causing the crew before him to sigh sadly.

"Come on everyone we should all cheer up." Usopp said hoping to bring the chill in the room away.

"This really sucks." Luffy repeated which didn't help at all.

"Luffy why don't you help wash the dishes with Zoro-without breaking any you stupid moss head!" Sanji said before turning to Zoro and scowling.

"What was that swirls? I'm not a klutz like someone we know." He growled back but said person they were talking about didn't even register he was even listening to them.

"Sure I guess." Luffy was feeling rather down now since dinner is supposed to be something fun and this one wasn't.

"Come on Luffy let's get this over with so the love cook can leave us alone." Zoro stood up from his chair and rubbed the back of his head while sending a dark glare towards said chef who was flirting with the ladies.

"What about us?" Sabo asked and Nami smiled at them.

"You boys just relax time's running out for you here so enjoy as much as you can, maybe Sanji can be a dear and get you boys some ice cream?" Nami turned towards Sanji who had hearts form in his eyes at her request.

"Of course my lovely Nami-swan!" He shouted giving a solute before racing to fulfill his task.

"We don't just want to sit around…" Sabo said and Nami felt for them because she knew they would be leaving soon.

"Goodbye doesn't have to be forever, you never know we might see you again shortly." Robin said smiling softly at the boys. Ace looked away knowing that wasn't the truth for him at least while Sabo just gave Robin a curious look.

Once Sanji had returned with the ice cream for Ace, Sabo, Nami and Robin he sat back down letting the hearts drift from his aura as Nami thanked him with a wink and smile.

Zoro and Luffy were washing the dishes and drying them but Luffy wasn't really into it.

"If you break anything the love cook won't let it go so be careful." Zoro scolded and Luffy nodded silently causing Zoro to sigh and stop washing the dishes.

"Do they really need to go back?" Luffy said suddenly looking up at Zoro who stoned his face knowing this conversation would happen.

"They don't belong here Luffy." He said simply but Luffy looked away.

"They do, I've never seen Ace so happy and Sabo loves being around Robin! I could make them happy here! I could-."

"Destroy a future that needs to happen." Zoro snapped at Luffy who fell silent.

"He doesn't have to die, we can protect him." Luffy said but Zoro shook his head.

"I'm not as smart as Robin or even many of the others on this ship captain, but I do know one thing." He said making Luffy actually look up at him this time.

"If we don't return them to their proper time worse things could happen in our time, Luffy you also forget what we're getting ourselves into right now. We're going up against a warlord and then an emperor, do you really think those boys are strong enough yet to handle that kind of trouble?" Zoro needed to break through Luffy's strong will to make it clear Ace and Sabo needed to return home.

"I just...I don't want to lose him-them, they're my brothers they're all I have." Luffy and Zoro had left the dishes to be forgotten knowing this was more important right now.

"That's not true Luffy and you know it. You have so much more than you know you have me, you have the crew, you have Nakama that aren't even sailing on this ship. No matter what happened to your brothers you're never alone Luffy." Zoro said and Luffy nodded blinking back the sting in his eyes.

"Goodbyes suck." He said picking up the last plate from the soapy water and wiping it carefully.

"But they don't have to be forever, I'm guessing there's a little you in their time needing his big brothers home." Zoro smiled at the thought of a short little Luffy whining about his missing brothers.

"Maybe.." He said and Zoro raised a brow at that as Luffy dried the plate Zoro passed to him before letting the water drain.

"I can't even remember them disappearing…It's so strange…" Luffy said and Zoro nodded since everything about them being here was strange.

Zoro cuffed the back of Luffy's head lightly "Don't think too hard." He said drying his hands on a towel and motioning Luffy to follow him back into the galley.

"What? You guys are eating ice cream without me!?" Luffy shouted at the boys who were spooning the delicious treat into their mouths as he spoke.

"Let them be Luffy." Nami warned causing Luffy to pout silently and while those around believed it to be the ice cream Zoro knew Luffy was still upset about what they talked about.

"We don't have much time to spare so Ace and Sabo I wish to do one last check up on you both before you go home." Chopper said giving his no nonsense look that many had come to know oh so well.

"But we're fine." Ace said simply but Chopper's firm eyes told Ace there was no escaping the reindeer anytime son.

"Can we at least finish our ice cream?" Sabo asked putting his arm around his dish protectively as if someone was going to take it-Luffy was eyeing it after all…

"Please do so quickly and come to my office then." Chopper sighed knowing full well though that if he stayed in the galley he would be eating ice cream along with them.

"I've never seen that guy so serious before." Sabo whispered out to Ace who nodded. In the time they had been on this ship the little reindeer had been full of fun and laughter that reminded them so much of their little Luffy back home.

"Chopper takes his job seriously." Robbin said to them and Luffy nodded.

"He's the best doctor you'll ever meet." Luffy grinned a large smile knowing chopper truly was the best in his eyes and someday the world's.

"But we got a check-up when we first got here!" Ace scowled and Luffy laughed his special laugh.

"But Chopper says you need another so why not just go along with it?" Luffy asked leaning over the chair he was sitting on and grinning at his brothers.

"Chopper is just showing that he cares about you just as much as we do." Nami said to the boys who blushed at her words causing her to smirk slightly.

"Get going shitty brats, keeping Chopper too long will result in him being a bit cranky." Sanji said picking up the dishes that were now empty. Ace and Sabo got up and excused themselves as politely as possible.

"Now there is the Ace I remember." Nami smiled glad to see some of the brother she had come to know back in Alabasta.

"With brothers like them how did you end up with no manners?" Sanji asked Luffy after blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Ah…I dunno." Luffy shrugged and got up leaving to go sit on his figure head for a while and breathe in the air. Momo and Kin'emon were relaxing around the ship since they knew getting to the next island would be soon but not quite that soon. Law was observing the crew from afar yet again but even he was starting to feel the nerves knowing that after tonight they would be back on track towards Dressrosa.

Ace and Sabo walked for a while in silence towards the infirmary until Sabo suddenly stopped walking. Ace turned to look at his brother only to see his head tilted down and his hat over shadowing his eyes.

"Do we have to go back?" He asked Ace quietly causing said brunet to look away from the blonde.

"We have to." He said simply but it wasn't as if this thought hadn't slipped into his own mind once or twice.

"But no one cares about us back home! No one even knows we're alive there but here we have people that are not only treating us nice but actually tell us they love us! What do we have back home that's so important anyways?!" Sabo had snapped the conflicting emotions too much for his ten year old heart to take any longer.

"Luffy." Ace said turning back towards Sabo giving him a firm look but Sabo tilted his head.

"What?" He asked not really getting what Luffy had to do with this.

"We have Luffy waiting for us back home. If we leave him alone will any of this exist anymore?" Ace waved his hand to show what he meant and Sabo laughed startling Ace.

"Did I say something funny?" Ace growled out to Sabo who wiped a tear from his eye.

"It's not every day you're the rational thinker out of us three." Sabo said and Ace rolled his eyes.

"It's not every day you get blinded by your heart." Ace retorted to his brother but was smiling slightly.

"I do really like it here though…" Sabo hadn't felt this welcomed somewhere in what felt like forever. Even living with the bandits didn't bring this feeling he was given by the crew.

"Yeah but there is no way in hell I'm ever going to sail under Luffy as my captain." Ace scoffed making Sabo chuckle.

"Maybe we can talk him into not being the captain?" Sabo asked and Ace shook his head.

"I've never seen people like these guys before. They're so loyal to Luffy you can practically feel it coming off of them." Ace had seen the way they looked at Luffy and knew they loved him just as much as he loved them.

"They probably won't follow anyone else but him." Sabo smiled but was happy that Luffy had found such great friends and could only hope that he and Ace found people like this.

"Are you guys ready?" Chopper had opened his office door inviting them in and making them sit down on the bed. Ace and Sabo had check-ups a few days ago where Chopper had drawn blood and did a full physical on the boys. They boys didn't like the blood being drawn but put up with it since the doctor made it clear it would be helpful for him.

"I analyzed your blood samples." Chopper started catching their attentions as the small doctor was fixing up what appeared to be needles.

"You boys need to have your vaccinations done but other than that you're relatively healthy." He said Ace didn't mind needles so much but Sabo frowned and glared at the sharp object in the doctors hands-hooves?

"Why do we need that?" Sabo pointed to the needle and Chopper smiled trying to calm the mood.

"This will make sure your immune system can fight better to help your body against sickness." Chopper said simply before asking for Ace's arm and giving him the injection.

"Your turn, arm please." Sabo knew from the blood drawing that needles hurt so he took a deep breath and closed his eyes looking away as Chopper gave him the needle.

"See that wasn't so bad." Chopper laughed putting the needles aside to be disposed of later.

"Brook said you make a nice tea for him…" Ace said suddenly remembering his time with the skeleton man.

"Mn, Sanji and I got it ready for you boys to bring back home." Chopper opened a cupboard and pulled out a small package with the tea's name and instructions on how to make it on the front.

"Tea?" Sabo asked Ace curiously not thinking Ace was the tea drinking kind.

"It's all warm and nice; it made me feel like I have a fire in my stomach." He said to Sabo who chuckled at the description.

"It also helps you relax so try and drink it around bed time." He said to them and Sabo nodded knowing Ace might forget.

"So is there anything else you needed to do?" Ace asked the doctor who sighed.

"You both need to eat more than meat, I'm asking that you try and add some vegetables and even fruit into your diets somehow." Chopper asked because he had noticed that they were a bit small for their ages and believed that to be from a mild malnourishment.

"But Luffy doesn't like veggies that much." Sabo pointed out remembering how hard it had been to get him to eat some of the things he had made for them.

"Put them with meat and he won't even realize they're there." Chopper said knowing that worked wonders at dinner time.

"Mnn…" Ace said thinking about it but not agreeing at the same time after all veggies were not as delicious as meat.

"At least try?" Chopper asked them while handing them a candy for being so good for him.

"This is for us?" Ace held the treat up never having had something like this before.

"Yup, that's for listening to me." Chopper smiled as he too had one of the candies and sat down in front of the boys. Ace was cautious with the sticky treat but once he tasted it he wanted more.

"Sweet things are the best!" Chopper said handing another to Ace because he knew the kid didn't get this often.

"Mhmm.." He agreed sucking on the candy this time to make it last longer.

"Why do you have candy in here?" Sabo asked knowing this was a doctor's office.

"Because sometimes I need a little bit of extra encouragement to keep Luffy still." He joked and Sabo laughed knowing how hard it was for even them to keep the ever energetic Luffy from moving all over the place.

"Thank you." Sabo said confusing the little doctor who didn't understand.

"For taking care of Luffy for us." Ace finished after swallowing his candy.

"We all take care of Luffy but that's because he takes good care of us." Chopper like the rest of the crew cared for Luffy deeply.

"He's our captain but he's also reckless and crazy so it's my job to take care of him when he gets hurt." Chopper took pride in the fact that once Luffy has done what needs to be done that he can help him get his strength back.

"I hope we all meet again someday." Sabo smiled and the doctor nodded before turning towards Ace.

"I met you before and I think you're a pretty cool big brother." Chopper smiled at the boy who blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Of course I am." Chopper had really enjoyed having Ace and Sabo on the ship they brought out an extra childish side to Luffy but they also seemed to be able to get him to open up more. Once Ace and Sabo had opened up to the crew they were quite fun to play with.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Chopper said sadly and the boys looked at him in slight surprise, no one had ever really said that to them before.

"We're going to miss you all too." Sabo said for both him and Ace because he knew the hot head was ready to snap at the kindness given to him.

"Chopper are you finished with them?" A snail by the desk asked in what seemed to be Nami's voice.

"Mn, I'm sending them up now." He verified as Ace and Sabo got up off the bed feeling a bit anxious because they knew time was quickly running out for them.

"Ace, Sabo I just want you guys to know that no matter what happens you're one of us." Chopper said while opening the door for them to leave. Luffy called them his brothers and they had spent enough time with the crew for them to be called Nakama now in Chopper's eyes.

"No way are we calling Luffy captain." Ace said to the reindeer who giggled.

"So you guys are like Vivi then, one of us but not on this ship." He said fondly remembering they princess who belonged with them but belonged with her people as well.

"Vivi?" Sabo asked not knowing that name as Chopper turned to Ace.

"You'll meet her someday Ace but she is an honorary member of this crew." Chopper didn't say anything else but hoped the message was sent through, even if they sailed under different names and captains they would always belong with them.

The air surrounding the doctor and the boys was light and warm and happy so Ace smiled at the little guy who was actually about their height really.

"Did you guys have fun?" Luffy came rushing towards them now with a big grin on his face.

"I didn't bring them down there to have fun Luffy." Chopper scolded lightly but Luffy laughed.

"Did you guys get some candy?" Luffy bent down now so he was at eye level with Ace and Sabo but the grin never left his face.

"Mn, I like that stuff." Ace admitted wishing he had more.

"I see you got the tea Ace-san." Brook came walking towards him a cup of tea in his boney hands.

"Yeah I'm going to drink it at bed time." He said proving to Sabo that he could remember what Chopper had said to them.

"I drink that stuff to!" Luffy had been drinking tea with brook for a few weeks now finding it helped him fall asleep better.

"Luffy, we need to go to the island now." Robin said breaking up the laughter knowing that the time was soon.

"I-sure." Luffy stood up his grin still there but it didn't hold the same brightness to it like usual.

"Are the marines still there?" Usopp asked pulling out his spy glass to look closer to the trees.

"It seems they have left." Usopp put down his glass to look at Luffy who nodded in understanding.

"Gramps probably call them back to give us the island." But then again this was his Grandpa and even he didn't know how that guy thought.

"Either way it makes our job a little bit easier." Robin said to them as the ship sailed closer to the island.

"I'm going to dock the sunny right here." Franky said his eyes on the shore line and how close the ship should actually be.

"Sounds good to me." Luffy cheered jumping off the railing into the shallow waters and going to the beach's sand.

"Come on we need to move." Zoro jumped quickly after Luffy following behind him as Robin helped Ace and Sabo down and onto the beach safely.

"Thanks." Sabo had been brought up to be polite so thanking someone was important.

"We really need to go the sun's set now and this forest is creepy in the dark!" Usopp shouted at Robin who had just put the boys down. Right after shouting at Robin Sanji flared up glaring in Usopp's direction for shouting at a lady.

"We will stay here and watch the ship and the Caesar person. Ace-Dono, Sabo-Dono it was a pleasure to meet the both of you." Kin'emon said giving a small wave goodbye while his son waved a lot to the boys who waved back kindly but rather awkwardly since they were the two people the boys hadn't spent much time with.

"I'm coming with you." Law jumped down beside Robin who lightly laughed at him.

"Worried about us?" She asked in humor but he just gave her a small glare.

"I'm worried that guy will mess things up some more and we'll be stuck longer." Law needed to ensure the boys went back to where they belonged so he could continue on his way to Dressrosa.

"You're no fun." Luffy called out to Law who just walked past the captain into the forest leading the way.

"Luffy you remember where the place was from when you explored this island right?" Nami asked Luffy who nodded remembering the weird feeling eh got from the mystery cave.

"Yeah follow me." He then moved past Law taking the lead instead.

"Zoro if you continue to walk in that direction I'll be forced to put you on a leash." Nami scowled dragging the swordsman back on the proper path as he growled at her for her comment.

The walk was in silence for a while Luffy was following the weird feeling in his gut while Usopp kept his sharp eyes on the trees.

"Guys I'm starting to come down with the-this-island-is-too-creepy-for-me disease." He muttered and many shook their heads knowing that Usopp no matter the age was still himself.

"We're almost there." Luffy called back to him but his voice was tight the ruins on the cave made him feel funky and he didn't like that feeling much.

"So this is the place?" Robin asked looking at the cave carefully a note book in her hands as she drew out the shapes and writings on the walls for further research.

"Yeah this is the place we went into…" Sabo recognized it quickly the butterflies in his stomach were making him feel rather nauseous.

"The moon is rising." Zoro looked up to the blue moon as a golden glow began to light around the cave's entrance.

"So this is it." Ace said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Yeah I guess it is…" Luffy was never good at saying goodbye, in fact he had made it his way never to say goodbye to anyone because he hoped they'd meet again. This time however he knew a goodbye was in order because he wouldn't meet Ace again.

"I had fun I-." Ace tried to say but Luffy had pulled them both into a bug hug wrapping his arms around them a few times holding them close.

"I'm going to miss you both so much." Luffy said a few tears slipping down his cheek at the idea of letting them go. "No matter how many adventures I go on I'll always miss my brothers." Luffy choked out. Luffy had never had the chance to say goodbye to Ace, right after his death he had begun training to become stronger so in a way this was him saying goodbye.

"Someday I want you to tell me all about them; the next time we meet I want to hear all about your adventures." Ace mumbled into Luffy's shirt returning the hug fully as well as Sabo.

"Don't cause too much trouble for your crew." Sabo scolded one last time as Luffy let them go and wiped his eyes.

"Go on both of you." Luffy said giving a light smile to them "But know my crew is home if you ever want it to be." He said knowing it fell on deaf ears since Ace would follow old man moustache.

"It was nice to meet you all." Sabo said bowing to the crew who all smiled kindly to the boys as Ace followed Sabo and bowed as well.

"Thank you for taking care of my little brother and please continue to do so." He asked them while bowing receiving a few chuckles, laughs and Franky even posing while Law turned away from the scene but a small smile on his face.

"We promise now go, a little brother is probably worried about his older ones." Robin encouraged. Sabo and Ace walking backwards waved goodbye to the Straw hat crew Luffy's smiling face was the last thing they saw as the cave's darkness consumed them fully. Once they had stepped through what felt like a shock wave had left form the cave falling over everyone present.

The glow of the cave faded and the ruins disappearing leaving a stunned crew standing in the forest. No one dared to talk for what felt like forever not too sure what was happening.

"Straw hat-ya why the hell did we take this side trip for!? We were supposed to be in Dressrosa three days ago!" Law had never been so angry in his life, that of all the times for him to fall into one of the Straw hats whims it had to be when he was on an important task.

"I…I can't remember…" Luffy said looking at his Nakama hoping for an explanation but they were all silent wondering as well what was going on.

"Why are we here? I feel like I'm forgetting something important." Luffy whined rubbing his hair with his hands trying to force his mind to think back as to why this place was so important!

"Maybe you're just hungry let's get out of this forest everyone, we have a shitty warlord waiting on us." Sanji said lighting up a smoke and breathing it in.

"I guess.." Luffy didn't sound so sure though as he looked back at where they were all looking before only to see a flat mountain wall before him.

"I feel like a cave should have been there…" He said pointing to the wall only for Usopp to laugh and Robin to look down at her blank note book in wonder and was that frustration?

"You've always had an active imagination Luffy." Usopp said throwing an arm around Luffy's shoulders and steering him along with the crew not wanting to make Law any angrier than he was.

"I swear I wrote notes in this book…" Robin whispered to herself flipping through her blank pages unsure why she had this strange feeling that she too was forgetting something important. Luffy wanted to let this feeling slide once they got back to the ship and a snack had been eaten but it didn't go away.

"What was I doing for three days…" He whispered to himself as he walked down to the laundry area to throw his dirty clothes down for Robin when his eyes widened. Hanging up on the line was a shirt that belonged to Ace; he would recognize it anywhere since it was Ace's favourite shirt until he somehow lost it. Beside the shirt was a blue coat that looks so familiar to Sabo's and just like Ace's shirt getting lost Sabo seemed to be missing his at some point in time. Makino had gone and made him a new one since he said he didn't feel right without his coat.

Touching the shirt he realized that they had yet to be washed but were just hanging meaning they were next on the line to be cleaned. Smelling the shirt he felt his mind return to the mountains and the forest he had spent so long playing in with his brothers. A tear formed in his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling a small smile on his face.

"Even now you both find ways to tell me you're still near me." He said thinking Ace was probably playing some sort of joke on him where ever he was.

"Thank you." Luffy whispered pulling both shirts close to him folding them away to keep forever as a reminder his brothers still loved him even now.

On the other side Ace and Sabo felt sad once they lost sight of the crew but continued walking until they could see the sunshine on the other side.

"I thought it'd be night time like their end…" Ace asked and Sabo shrugged.

"I'm not sure how these magic caves work Ace." Sabo retorted shaking his head. Once they made it through they smiled happy to be back some where familiar.

"I'm going to miss them you know." Ace said and Sabo nodded then grinned as a small black haired little boy came running towards him tackling them into a hug.

"Luffy." Sabo held the boy tight glad to see his eyes bright and a smile still there. Ace was happy to see Luffy younger than him again and the scar missing from his chest.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Luffy asked but simply loved being hugged so he didn't push away from them.

"Just missed you, that's all." Sabo pulled him in tighter as Ace joined in the hugging.

"You guys are wearing funny clothes where'd you get them from?" Luffy asked once they had let go and as soon as Ace opened his mouth to tell him all about their adventures the same shock wave blasted from the cave over the boys. The trees rustled and the bark creaked at the intensity of it swaying the boys as well in wonder.

"I…I can't remember.." Ace said trying to think back on it, where had he gotten this shirt from?

"I like them." Luffy chirped happily the shark pattern on Ace's looked cool and the sun shine on Sabo's was silly and fun.

Ace touched the shirt he was wearing and smelt it trying to figure out just where it had come from.

"Whatcha doin' Ace?" Luffy asked as they began to walk into the forest.

"Just smelling." He said and continued to try and place the scent.

"What's it smell like?" Luffy had wandered back to Ace's side to see what Ace was doing.

"It smells like the sea…" Ace said in wonder starting to really like this shirt.

"Yeah it does but I smell something else on mine…" Sabo said doing the same thing as Ace because something was nagging him in the back of his mind; something was saying he had forgotten something really very important.

"It smells like the sea and…Freedom." Ace smiled at Sabo who nodded knowing that was the exact smell he was catching.

Sabo went to put his hand in his pockets now that the smelling was finished onlyto find his hand hit something.

"Tea?" He asked recognizing the packaging as tea.

"Yeah I'm supposed to drink that at bed time." Ace pointed out before blinking, why did he know that?

"I want to have some!" Luffy sheered and Sabo shook his head a smile on his face.

"As Ace said we'll have some at bed time Lu." He laughed as Ace just continued to look confused.

"Let's go hunt for our dinner shall we?" Sabo asked and all nodded realizing they were hungry but a small yearning for already made food was in their minds.

The cave on their end was now gone and would not appear again in either side's life time. Although memories had been lost the time spent between the two voids would never be forgotten. The feelings shared would forever be felt. Someday when Ace was a grown man and a pirate out on his own he would remember how to care for others through the feeling of having others once care for him. His hate for shirts would become a thing but the shirt he wore that day would always be a small treasure. The small feeling in both of the boy's hearts also grew believing that one day Luffy would find amazing and loyal Nakama to call his own calmed them.

"You guys coming or what?" Luffy called back at them giving them a curious look.

"We're home."

 **Oh my goodness I have been putting this chapter off forever! I hate goodbyes-As you all may remember me having trouble on my other story saying goodbye. I planned once upon a time to have this story written in a week but that happily failed. I know my characters are way out of character this last chapter but it was saying goodbye. I made them forget and the caves close. I needed a straight closure not just for them but for me. Now I can start putting my energy into the other story so I'll be doing that-hopefully…**

 **I tried to tie everything up and finish it smoothly I wanted them to forget because all that information given to them could really change things and I'm not ready to commit to a long story right now alongside Journey of a King. Maybe just maybe when I've got lots of chapter out on that other story and need a break to breath I'll do something like an alternative ending and continue on as a special story :) The fun that could happen with that sounds kinda nice :) Anyways I've been super lazy so getting the energy to write hasn't been there lately and I'd rather not give you guys a super crappy chapter but have an update. I do hope this chapter is a good ending I spent days writing it out in parts -_-;.**

 **Ah one more little thing, I'm no doctor-at all really- I'm very afraid of needles so I kind of wanted Sabo to show that even with his grown up attitude he was still a ten year old child :) I think that since they've been living on the mountain they probably have never really seen a doctor for check ups and health care-especially Ace. So I wanted to just update them on their health :)**

 **I'll be hopefully getting my energy back now that I might have a job! :D No more sitting on my butt doing nothing! I want to go back to school in January so I need to work to pay for that! :D I was asked why I can't have chocolate on the last chapter and it is because I have an allergy to coco :( All chocolate makes me really sick so I have to avoid it :/ So I've given you all a long AN today I'm so sorry! Thank you to all who have followed this story and me it is so amazing to have become a part of a community of wonderful readers and fellow authors! Your support has meant more to me than I can even really say so Thank you to all! As always-Keep well everyone! DR**


End file.
